Shinobi and Miko: A Collection of OneShots
by midnitesilverblade
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Kagome paired with any boy from Naruto. Pairings for now: KagomeShikamaru KagomeShino KagomeGaara KagomeItachi KagomeZabuza KagomeNaruto KagomeSasuke KagomeNeji KagomeKiba KagomeKabuto
1. How Bothersome ShikamaruKagome

Title: How Bothersome

Pairing: Shikamaru/Kagome

Rating: T

Summary: The lazy shadow ninja Nara Shikamaru thinks everything in his life is bothersome. Until he meets one Higurashi Kagome.

"I have to train to get stronger than forehead girl! Then Sasuke is mine! SASUKE!"

_How bothersome._

'Mm…Ino…_chomp chomp_…don't you want to get stronger for yourself? _Chomp chomp._"

"Chouji, don't you want to get thinner? Girls like fit boys, and vice versa."

"_chomp chomp_…I don't care Ino. _Chomp chomp._"

_How bothersome._

The village of Konoha's Team 10 consisted of Yamanaka Ino, a vain, blond girl with an obsession for Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji, a compulsive eater almost always seen shoveling chips into his mouth, and Nara Shikamaru, one of the laziest but smartest ninjas in Konoha.

Their sensei (teacher) was Sarutobi Asuma, a man always seen with a cigarette in his mouth and acknowledges Shikamaru as a genius with an IQ of over 200.

Team 10 was currently training. Later in the day, they would spar Hatake Kakashi's team, Team 7.

"Alright team, let's take a break and have lunch."

"Chouji doesn't need lunch. He's already had it."

"Shut up Ino."

"Shikamaru!"

"Hai (yes) Asuma-sensei."

"Yee!"

A girl ran into Team 10's training area and bowled over Shikamaru, who was caught unawares.

"What the-"

The girl looked down at Shikamaru.

As soon as their eyes met, both of them felt a spark.

"H-Hi…"

"Hello."

Ino took an unopened bag of chips from Chouji and threw it at Shikamaru and the girl.

"Ino! Those are **_my_** chips!"

"Don't worry! You'll get them back!"

As if in slow motion, Ino, Chouji, and Asuma watched the bag of chips fly slowly towards Shikamaru and the girl, who were still staring into each other's eyes.

Sensing the impending "danger", Shikmaru quickly switched their positions so the girl wouldn't be hit by the object flying towards them. Then, Shikamaru took out a kunai and threw it at the object.

The kunai flew accurately towards the bag of chips and sliced it open. Chips flew onto the soft grass as Chouji's eyes filled with tears.

"My chips!"

Chouji made a move to grab for the chips, but Shikamaru's kunai embedded directly in front of his feet.

"Are you harmed in any way?"

"N-no I'm not…thank you. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Thank you Nara-san."

"You're welcome Kagome. Please call me Shikamaru."

"Thank you Shikamaru."

"MY CHIPS!"

Kagome and Shikamaru turned their heads towards a sobbing Chouji, a confused Ino, and a sweatdropping Asuma.

"INO! YOU SAID I'D GET THEM BACK! THAT WAS MY LAST BAG OF CHIPS! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"Umm…I have another bag of chips if you'd like."

They all turned at the soft voice.

Kagome took out a bag of chips and threw it at Chouji. It went short, but Chouji dived and caught the bag before it hit the ground.

"Oh thank you, THANK YOU!"

Chouji jumped at Kagome.

"Run!"

Shikamaru grabbed Kagome and rolled out of the way before they were both smashed by Chouji.

"That was close."

"Shikamaru, how jealous are you? You won't even let me hug her?"

"What are you talking about Chouji?"

Ino grinned and caught on to Chouji's idea.

"You like Kagome so much you don't want anyone else to touch her, is that it?"

_How troublesome. Damn it, I have to answer their questions or Ino's going to pry more._

"I want to keep Kagome safe, especially from you two."

"Us!"

"Yes."

"Ooh! You love her!"

Kagome's face immediately reddened. She quickly buried her face into Shikamaru's neck in embarrassment.

_Ack! I don't even know these people and Ino-san says Shikamaru likes me!_

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's lithe waist.

"Stop it Ino, you're embarrassing her."

Ino pouted but stopped.

"You know it's true Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stood up and helped Kagome up.

"Asuma-sensei, do you mind if Kagome and I leave for a while?"

Asuma shot a knowing grin at Shikamaru and inclined his head.

"Make sure you're back for the sparring match with Kakashi's team."

Shikamaru nodded and left the training ground with Kagome.

"Sorry about Ino. She's a little too crazy sometimes."

"I can tell. Chouji seems like a nice person."

"He is, but he eats a lot. He practically flattened us as a 'thank you' for giving him a bag of chips."

Kagome giggled and hugged Shikamaru.

"But you saved me, didn't you my hero?"

A light blush spread across Shikamaru's face. The genius ninja of Konoha, the only one of the youngsters in Konoha to become a chuunin (middle level ninja) on his first try, was at a loss for words.

So he just stood there with Kagome and stared at the clouds.

"Beautiful…"

Kagome looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Yes. The clouds are beautiful today."

Shikamaru took Kagome's chin in his hand and tilted it down to face him.

"Who said I was talking about the clouds?"

"Then…what were you talking about?"

"The most beautiful woman in Konoha."

"Who's that?"

"I'm staring at her right now."

"Sh-Shikamaru…"

"My dream was to be a ninja with an average salary, marry an average-looking woman, have two kids, an older girl and a younger boy, retire when my daughter was married and my son was independent, and die before my spouse. Now two parts of my dream have changed."

"What are they?"

"I want to marry you, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I want us to die together, so neither of us would be sad over the other's death."

Kagome's eyes warmly looked into Shikamaru's dark ones.

"One day, I'll make that dream come true, I promise you. But for now, can we take it slow and get to know each other?"

"Of course. Shall we start?"

Shikamaru bent his head down and claimed Kagome's soft, pink lips with his own.


	2. Vegetable Salad ShinoKagome

Title: Vegetable Salad

Pairing: Shino/Kagome

Rating: T

Summary: Calm, cool, collected Aburame Shino turns 16 on January 23. His friends plan a surprise birthday party for him, and Uzumaki Naruto invites his cousin Higurashi Kagome to the party. She brings along Shino's favorite food, vegetable salad, and quickly befriends the stoic bug user.

Dedication: This is dedicated to LadyMidnight and azwitch from hee hee…"

"Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"Will you come to someone's birthday party today Kagome-chan!"

"Whose is it?"

"It's my friend Aburame Shino's. He's 16 now."

"Why do you want me to come?"

"I…heh heh…sort of…kinda…want you to meet my…my…girlfriend…"

The last part was whispered, but Kagome's trained ears picked it up.

"Your girlfriend! Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto blushed as he was enveloped in a hug, courtesy of his beloved cousin.

"Who is it? Who is it!"

"H…Hyuga Hinata…"

"You two would look so cute together! I'm proud of you Naruto!"

"Y-yeah…"

Naruto scratched his head then gave Kagome a grin.

"So you're coming, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded and began panicking.

"What does this 'Shino' guy like! I don't know what to get him and-"

"His favorite food is vegetable salad."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not telling."

Kagome just raised an eyebrow at her cousin's antics and opened the door.

"I'm going to pick the ingredients for the vegetable salad. Call me if you need anything."

"Ooh! Can I come see your garden Kagome-chan!"

"Of course Narutok-kun. Make sure you don't trample anything though."

"I won't."

**A Few Hours Later**

"Naruto-kun! Try this salad please."

The hyperactive blond boy took a forkful of the salad and stuck it in his mouth. His bright blue eyes immediately lit up in happiness.

"Mm! Shino is sure to love this!"

Kagome blushed and transferred the salad to a larger bowl. She then covered with plastic wrap and put a bow on top for the finishing touch.

"What did you get Shino, Naruto-kun?"

"Aah! I totally forgot about that! I went shopping for something for Hinata!"

"I'll go shopping with you okay? Just give me a minute to get dressed."

"Aww! You're going to take forever!"

"Naruto! You know I don't!"

Naruto's eyes grew huge and shiny as they filled with tears.

"Kagome-chan, do you hate me that much?"

'N-Naruto! Stop it!"

Naruto's bottom lip began quivering as he willed his eyes to grow larger and more teary.

Kagome's iron will melted and she consented.

"Alright, alright. You win."

"You have ten minutes Kagome."

"Naruto!"

"Fifteen. And that's it."

"Na-"

"Fourteen."

"Ack!"

Kagome ran upstairs with speed only a ninja could have and threw on her dress. Putting on clear lipgloss and her high heels, she unsteadily walked downstairs.

Naruto turned and saw a princess coming down the stairs.

Kagome wore a royal blue dress that went to midthigh. Sparkles were on the chest area and three red roses graced Kagome's chest. Her black shoes had strings that wrapped around her calves and enhanced the view of her long legs.

"Kagome-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"You're almost as pretty as Hinata-chan!"

"Th-thanks I guess…did you have to make me wear high heels!"

"Yes! It's Shino's birthday! And it's going to be the first time everyone else is going to meet you. You want to make a good impression, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I can still make a good impression with flip-flops."

"Oh, look at the time! We have to go!"

Naruto balanced the salad bowl in one hands and pushed Kagome out the door with the other.

After handing Kagome the salad bowl, the shinobi (ninja) practically dragged Kagome to the hot springs.

"Wait. The hot springs! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Yes…that's where we're going to have the surprise party. Don't worry about it, you can wear a towel."

"But Naruto, what made you decide to have it at the hot springs?"

"…we had a limited budget…"

"Oh…who planned this anyway?"

"Inuzaka Kiba, Shino's teammate, and Sarutobi Asuma, Shino's teacher. Oh look, we're here!"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

A shy voice greeted Naruto and Kagome outside of the hot springs.

"Hinata-chan!"

Naruto's face immediately lit up.

"Kagome-chan! This is Hinata-chan, my girlfriend."

At Naruto's bold statement, a blush ran across Hinata's pale face.

"I-It's nice to meet you…"

"It's nice to meet you too Hinata-chan."

"Kagome-chan, could you go in first? I have to talk to Hinata-chan about something."

The blush on Hinata's face got darker and darker.

"Okay Naruto. But you have to introduce me to everyone soon!"

"Don't worry about it Kagome-chan! They're all nice!

"If you say so…"

Kagome pushed open the shouji door and warm air immediately assaulted her.

"Mm…"

The owner of the hot spring smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Hello. Do you have a reservation?"

"I'm with Aburama Shino."

"Ah! Right this way Miss!"

The lady led Kagome to a room filled with towels and cubbies to place items in.

"Change here and the hot springs are right out this door."

She gestured to a door with the nametag, "Aburame Shino Party".

"Arigato (thank you)!"

Kagome took off her clothes and neatly stowed them away. Then, wrapping a towel around herself, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Hello? KYAH!"

Kagome tripped on the water and landed on something firm yet soft.

"Ow…"

"Hello."

'Ah!"

Kagome whipped her head around as she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Ow whiplash…"

"Who are you?"

Kagome rubbed her neck and looked at the person she apparently landed on.

Warm hazel eyes met hers.

Kagome gasped at the intense look in those eyes.

"Who are **_you_**?"

"I asked you first Miss…"

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. Call me Kagome."

"Kagome, my name is Aburame Shino. Am I to believe you are the 'cousin' Naruto-kun was talking about this entire month?"

"H-Hai…I apologize for any inconvenience this must have brought you-"

"No, no. Don't worry about it. Naruto says you're a very good cook and a very kind person."

"Ah! Hold on!"

Kagome eased herself off Shino's wet body and rushed to get her vegetable salad from the changing room.

After she got her vegetable salad, Kagome sprinted back into the room and presented it to Shino.

"Happy Birthday! Naruto told me this was your favorite dish and I hope it's to your liking."

Kagome handed Shino a fork.

"Please, try it."

Shino peeled back the plastic wrap and took a forkful of the salad. Popping it into his mouth, he chewed ever so slowly.

Kagome waited anxiously.

_He's so sexy when he chews…and his eyes…he closed them! Is that good or bad?_

Shino swallowed the mouthful of Kagome's salad and opened his eyes.

"Naruto was right! You **_are_** a good cook! Thank you!"

He proceeded to take forkfuls of the salad and savor the taste of each of them. Soon, he was down to the last forkful. A look of regret appeared in his eyes.

"It's going to be hard to eat this. This is the best tasting vegetable salad I've ever had."

"I'll make you more, don't worry."

Eagerness shone on Shino's face.

"Really? Thank you!"

He slowly savored the last bite of Kagome's vegetable salad.

"Mm…"

"Glad you liked it."

Kagome began swaying slightly.

Being as perceptive as he was, Shino immediately noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"Sometimes when I'm in the heat too long, I-"

Kagome fainted and would have fallen in the water if it wasn't for Shino catching her.

Shino left the hot spring quickly (he has a towel on…0) and asked the hot spring owner for a room.

The owner nodded and led Shino to a beautiful, Japanese-styled room, connected to both the male and the female changing rooms.

Shino placed Kagome on the futon and put a wet cloth on her forehead.

_Please let it be nothing serious…_

As if hearing Shino's thoughts, Kagome's long, black eyelashes began fluttering.

"Wh-where am I…?"

"You fainted in the hot springs. I think it got too hot for you."

_Only because you were there…speaking of which…_

"Gah! Put some clothes on!"

Shino just raised and eyebrow at Kagome.

"I have a towel on."

Kagome's face immediately heated up as she looked at Shino's well-sculpted body.

_Bad idea bad idea bad idea…_

"Where's Naruto? He said he'd bring you along."

"Oh! He's outside with Hinata-chan. They look so cute together!"

Shino shot Kagome a rare smile.

_No wonder Naruto-kun likes her so much. She's sweet, nice, and makes a great vegetable salad!_

"Hey, Shino-kun? Aren't Naruto's other friends supposed to be here too?"

"I…I guess…"

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"AAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Kagome! What's wrong!"

"I-I'm scared of the dark…it brings back horrible memories…"

Shino grabbed Kagome and held her tightly. Gently, he whispered sweet, calming words into her ear.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm here. There's no need to worry. I'll protect you against anything."

Kagome wrapped slim arms around Shino's toned waist.

"Thank you."

The shoji screen door slid open with a mournful **_creak_**.

Kagome whimpered and clung to Shino tighter, while Shino prepared for the worst.

Light began drifting closer and closer towards Shino and Kagome. There were fifteen of them-no, sixteen.

The lights blinked back on, momentarily blinding Kagome and Shino. A loud yell of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINO!" filled the air. And then, silence.

A cricket chirped in the night.

Kagome and Shino slowly opened their eyes to see everyone standing, slack-jawed, in the doorway.

"Wh-what? Naruto-kun? Hinata-chan?"

"Y-you…Shino…"

Kagome looked at Shino and herself and realized what a provocative sight they made.

Shino and Kagome were both only clad in a towel, while Kagome's arms were around Shino's pale waist. Shino's arms were around Kagome protectively and he was kneeling down and holding Kagome up. Both their towels were slightly unraveled due to their prior movement in the darkness.

_Great…can this get any worse!_

Kagome's towel fell off her at that exact moment.

Fortunately for her, Nara Shikamaru of Team 10 calculated the towel was going to fall and threw a blanket over Kagome.

Kagome was too in shock to move, so Shino wrapped the blanket comfortably around Kagome.

Shino then stood up and calmly walked to the changing room to change into his clothes.

Everyone's eyes followed him. As soon as Shino closed the door, their eyes turned to Kagome. Poor Kagome was battered left and right with questions.

"What did you do with Shino?" "Do you love him!" "Did he let you take off his glasses?" "Was he good in bed?" "Tsk tsk tsk, I thought better of you Kagome!"

"STOP IT!"

Shino walked out of the changing room fully clothed, without his glasses, and repositioned Kagome on his lap.

"Nothing happened and stop bothering her. Kagome, you should go change now."

Kagome nodded gratefully at Shino and left for the changing room.

The tension in the room instantly deflated as everyone realized nothing happened.

Kagome came out of the changing room confused.

"Hey, what were the glowing lights we saw before?"

"They were the candles Kagome-chan! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINO! Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

Shino thought for a moment and smiled. He pursed his lips and blew out all the candles, with Kagome looking on in awe.

_It looks like he wants to kiss someone…_

"Kagome? Come with me?"

Shino extended his hand to Kagome.

A light blush appeared on Kagome's face as she placed her hand in Shino's larger one.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Shino.

"You better bring my cousin back in one piece!"

"Who do you think I am Naruto?"

"Err…umm…"

Taking Naruto's confusion and hesitation as agreement, Shino brought Kagome to a flight of stairs.

"Ladies first."

Kagome smiled gently at Shino and ascended the flight of stairs. Shino was right behind her to catch her if she fell.

Kagome sat up on the roof and stared up at the dark sky. Shino sat next to her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. Feeling warmth, Kagome snuggled into Shino's side.

Shino chuckled at Kagome's antics.

"Cold?"

"K-Kinda…we should go back to your party now. Everyone's waiting for us."

A loud "pop" and the words "food fight!" killed Kagome's statement.

"Err…maybe not…"

Shino laughed and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, you bring me a joy I have never felt before in my life."

Kagome blushed and nuzzled Shino's side.

"Thank you…no one's ever made me feel as appreciated as you do."

"What about Naruto?"

"I mean, no one except my family. Oh look! Fireflies!"

A smile appeared on Shino's face. He summoned the fireflies to come closer to them and flutter around Kagome.

"For you Kagome."

"How beautiful! Thank you so much Shino!"

Kagome threw her arms around Shino's waist. Likewise, Shino held Kagome closer to his body.

"What did you wish for, birthday boy?"

"If I told you, it won't come true now would it?"

Kagome pouted.

Shino gave in and tapped Kagome gently on the nose.

"I'll give you a clue."

"Ooh! Okay!"

"It has to do with my love life and Naruto's cousin."

After thinking for a minute, Kagome's mouth opened slightly to form a perfect "o".

"You mean…you…and me…"

Kagome formed a heart with her hands.

Shino nodded and commanded the fireflies to form a formation.

"Kagome, look."

Kagome turned her head slightly.

"Oh Shino!"

The fireflies formed a heart. Inside the heart, more fireflies formed the words, "Shino+Kagome Forever". It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Kagome went to gave Shino a light kiss on the cheek. Shino saw this and sneakily turned his head slightly so Kagome's lips made contact with his own.

"Mmph!"

After a few seconds of panicking, Kagome melted into the kiss.

"Shino…"

Shino grinned and brought Kagome as close to his body as humanly possible.

"Kagome…"

"Kagome-chan, are you up there?"

Kagome reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and answered Naruto's call.

"Hai Naruto."

"Is Shino up there with you?"

"Hai Naruto, I am."

"Everyone's hungry. They want you to cut the cake now!"

"Coming Naruto."

Shino turned smoldering bedroom eyes to Kagome.

"We'll continue this later. But on one condition."

Kagome kissed Shino softly on the lips.

"What's the condition?"

Shino's lips curled upwards.

"That you teach me how to make vegetable salad."

"Anytime Shino, anytime."


	3. Sand Castles GaaraKagome

Title: Sand Castles

Pairing: Gaara/Kagome

Rating: T

Summary: As Kazekage Subaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand) lays on his bed with his lover Higurashi Kagome, he reminisces about their past.

Dedication: This is dedicated to gothic fuzzies and ebit333 from so beautiful…

Subaku no Gaara combed his lover's long, black hair. He took a deep whiff and her scent immediately filled his brain. Spring rain…

Gaara's lover twitched in her sleep and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She sighed contently and whispered his name as he wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

_Kagome, my lover, my life. You were one of the first people to openly admit you love me. _

**FLASHBACK**

A boy with red hair and large, green eyes rimmed with black made sand animals out of sand.

"Hi! I like your sand animals!"

A five-year old Gaara turned towards the voice.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you crying?"

"No one loves me…"

The girl wrapped her arms around Gaara's slightly bigger body and kissed his cheek.

"I love you! I'm Kagome by the way."

"Gaara."

"You control sand? That's cool! I like making sand castles!"

Gaara made a large sand castle out of sand for Kagome, one that took forever to collapse and one that she could play in.

"For you."

"Thank you!"

Gaara shyly blushed and smiled at Kagome.

"You're welcome."

A friendship began to blossom that day, one that would eventually turn into love.

**END FLASHBACK**

_She always had a kind heart. That's how I met her. _

_She healed the wound in my heart with her love._

_I'll never forget the day I told her I was leaving for the chuunin exams…_

**FLASHBACK  
**

"Gaara! Temari said you guys were leaving for Konoha!"

"Hai Kagome."

"Why? You'll get hurt and you might even-"

Gaara covered Kagome's lips with a finger.

"Hush Kagome. You know I'd never leave you alone. I'll come back to you, in life or in death."

Kagome lightly slapped Gaara's finger away.

"All I have to say is, your spirit better love me too."

"It will Kagome. Forever. Here."

Gaara produced a miniature sand castle.

"Gaara! It's an exact replica of the one you made me when we first met!"

"That's my promise to you Kagome. I will be back for you, my hime (princess)."

**  
END FLASHBACK**

_Things were so much easier when we were younger. We didn't have to worry about anything, except each other._

_We got older, and we had to worry about finances and friends. Yet my Kagome was so happy when she found out I was going to be Kazekage._

**FLASHBACK**

"Temari, Kankuro, leave the room. I have to tell Kagome something."

Kagome waited apprehensively as Temari and Kankuro left the room.

_Is Gaara…cheating on me? Did he get another woman pregnant?_

"Gaara, what's going on?"

"It's nothing to worry about. It's just…"

"You're cheating on me aren't you!"

Gaara's eyes widened.

"What! Whatever made you think that my hime?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Why did you want Temari and Kankuro to leave the room?"

Gaara's rich laughter filled the room.

"Kagome, I wanted to be the only one to see the expression on your face when I told you I am going to be the Kazekage. And I want to ask you to go make a sand castle with me to celebrate."

"Oh. Oh! Gaara, I'm so proud of you! Of course I'll go make a sand castle with you!"

Kagome flung herself at Gaara who caught her with ease.

A few minutes later, Gaara felt Kagome's warm tears sliding down his neck. He worriedly looked at the woman in his arms.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I know I shouldn't have but-"

Gaara silenced Kagome with a kiss, which she willingly returned.

**END FLASHBACK**

_I used to hate my life. I used to think, "Why did everything happen to me? Why was I the one cursed?"_

_I used to believe that Kagome was too good for me, too innocent, too pure. Imagine my surprise when Kagome thought the same thing about me._

**FLASHBACK**

_She's too good for me. Kagome deserves better. I have to break it off today or I won't be able to._

"Kagome?"

"Hey Gaara!"

Kagome turned to grant Gaara a beautiful smile.

_Gods she's making this so much harder._

"We have to talk."

_All serious conversations begin with this…what does Gaara want to tell me?_

"Yes Gaara?"

"I…"

Kagome walked up to Gaara and put her hand on his cheek.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Just tell me Gaara."

"Why did you approach me when we were younger?"

"I felt that you were lonely. I believe I could cure that loneliness."

"Well, you didn't."

_You did. You renewed my reason for life._

"I hate you Kagome."

_I love you. Please understand…_

"Gaara, look at me and tell me."

Gaara slowly turned his eyes to Kagome.

"I hate y-I can't do this. You're too good for me Kagome. You deserve better."

Kagome smiled understandingly and held Gaara closer to her.

"I thought that you were too good for me too. You were the strongest ninja I knew, and the Kazekage. But know I know that I only need you Gaara. I don't need anything or anyone else."

"Kagome…"

Gaara forcefully brought Kagome into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered over and over again into Kagome's hair.

Kagome smiled understandingly and held Gaara closer to her.

"I love you too, my Kazekage. Now, let's go make a sand castle by the beach."

**  
END FLASHBACK**

_This is the perfect life._

_No distractions, no annoying Konoha brats, no nothing. It's just me and Kagome, together forever._

Kagome began stirring next to Gaara. Gaara drew her in closer.

"Mm…Gaara?"

Gaara gently kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Yes my hime, it's me."

Kagome fully opened her eyes and sat up.

"We have to visit Konoha today! Aah! There's so many preparations to do and-"

Gaara silenced Kagome with a kiss.

"Hush my Kagome. The visit to Konoha is tomorrow, not today."

Kagome relaxed into Gaara's kiss and gently kissed him back.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Reminiscing about our past."

Kagome nodded sleepily and buried back into the warmth of their bed.

"Mm…"

Gaara watched the sun slowly rise through his window. The sun's rays created a beautiful, halo-like illusion over his slumbering lover. Gaara softly traced his hand over the smooth skin of her back.

He rewrapped his arms around her waist and tucked her head under his chin.

_We'll always be together Kagome. I swear it on our sand castles._


	4. Wait For Me ItachiKagome

**Title:** Wait for Me

**Pairing:** Itachi/Kagome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Higuarshi Kagome was dumped by her lover, Uchiha Sasuke. Feeling sorry for herself, she vents on the forest outside of Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke's elder brother, Uchiha Itachi, is impressed by Kagome's power and challenges her to a fight. Itachi falls for Kagome, even though his mission is to take the legendary Shikon no Tama from her.

**Note:** Reviewers who asked for a Kagome/Sasuke, I apologize for this and I WILL make it up to you. This just fits with my storyline.

**Note: **I changed some information from the anime Inuyasha to make it fit into my story. Kikyo is actually Kagome's incarnation, not her sister. And that was not how Kikyo died.

**Note: **I think I know who the Akatsuki Leader is, but it'd be a HUGE spoiler for those of you who don't know. And the Leader isn't that nice either…0

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to all the reviewers from In the Hands of Fate who wanted an Itachi/Kagome ending, especially mistressyume! Reviewers are (in alphabetical order) Akikazu, Alexis, blood-chan, dragonruler212, gfdgds, Hope in Death, Fuyu Kitsune, itachifan, Kara Hitame, Kage Otome, mistressyume, and Some Random Pocky Stick.

Kagome Higurashi slowly walked away from Konoha, her village.

_When did my life begin to get so bad? What happened?_

**FLASHBACK (earlier that day)**

"Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke turned to see his lover run towards him. He nodded in greeting.

"Kagome."

_Itachi's after me. I have to break it off today. I can't risk Kagome getting in danger because of me._

Kagome ran up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I've been looking **_everywhere_** for you!"

"Kagome, it's over."

"Sasuke? What are you talking about?"

"You heard me. It's over."

Sasuke unwrapped Kagome's arms and turned away.

"S-Sasuke…th-this is a joke isn't it?"

"Kagome, it's over."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she ran out from Konoha.

Silver tears fell from Sasuke's onyx eyes and he brutally wiped them away.

_This is my choice. Be safe, Kagome._

**END FLASHBACK**

_Why Sasuke! Why! Damn it, I need to vent my frustrations!_

Kagome released her frustrations by blasting a path through the trees using her miko (priestess) powers.

"ARGH! Die die die!"

_This girl is the one that has the Shikon no Tama (Shikon Jewel)? She looks so weak. But those powers are special. _

"My my."

Kagome threw a kunai at the voice.

A black blur sped out of the trees and landed next to Kagome.

"Do you need help venting, Miss…?"

Kagome threw three kunai at the man, who calmly dodged.

"No I don't, thank you."

Feeling frustrated, she blasted a large amount of her miko powers at the man. He barely dodged and a small part of his shoulder became singed.

"Hah! Take that you…you…who are you anyways?"

The man raised a black, sculpted eyebrow, ignoring the pain in his shoulder for now.

"You don't grant me your name and you expect me to give you mine?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly and extended her hand out to the young man.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Uchiha Itachi."

He took her hand and kissed it.

_That's it. Turn on the charm._

Kagome blushed prettily and took her hand back as Itachi released it from the soft caress of his lips.

_Why am I blushing? Sasuke just dumped me and here I am blushing because of a man I just met. _

_Something's wrong. Sasuke's last name is Uchiha, but so is this man's. Sasuke's entire clan, the Uchiha's, were wiped out by Sasuke's elder brother. Only Sasuke and his older brother remain. That would mean…_

"Would you happen to be Sasuke's older brother by any chance?"

"How do you know Sasuke?"

"Just answer the question!"

Kagome was ready to blast the man again with her miko powers.

Itachi held his hands up in surrender and hissed when the pain in his shoulder increased.

"Yes. I am."

"A-are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

Itachi clutched his shoulder tighter as it gave another throb of pain.

_Damn she's strong. It hurts like hell._

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Kagome put her hands on Itachi's hurt shoulder.

"Relax and don't move."

_Her hands feel so soft and warm…what am I thinking?_

"What are you doing?"

Kagome's hands began glowing pink as she began healing Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm healing you."

_She is? She can heal?_

A few minutes later, Kagome removed her hands from Itachi's shoulder. Itachi flexed his shoulder and removed his cloak to see if the healing really worked.

Kagome turned her face away in embarrassment at the sight of Itachi's well-built chest in black netting.

_Gah! His chest is so lean and so built and his shoulder are so broad and…and…_

Itachi's husky voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Thank you."

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome."

Itachi gazed at Kagome intently.

"How do you have healing powers? Are you a medic nin?"

"I'm a miko, or a priestess. Our powers can be used for either healing, defense, or attacks."

"Interesting…why have I never heard of these 'mikos'?"

"I believe I'm the last miko alive in this world."

Itachi's eyes widened marginally.

"Yes…my entire clan was killed by a kuro miko (dark priestess) named Tsubaki. She wanted the legendary Shikon no Tama (Shikon Jewel) , the jewel of our clan. Tsubaki thought that she deserved the Shikon no Tama, but my sister Kikyo received the Shikon no Tama from Tsubaki's sensei (teacher). Tsubaki grew jealous of Kikyo and began absorbing weak youkai. She began attacking my clan and they all were killed."

_Sounds sort of like the devastation of my clan…_

"How did you survive?"

"My sensei, Kaede, anticipated the attack and made me leave for Konoha. I had no idea what was going on at the time and went to Konoha. When I found out that my village was destroyed…"

"You talked about the legendary Shikon no Tama. Where is it now?"

_I wonder…how has she hidden it all these years?_

"Kaede-sama made me take it with me."

Kagome took out the Shikon no Tama that was hanging from a chain around her neck.

The Shikon no Tama stood out brightly against Kagome's smooth skin. The pink sphere glimmered in the sunlight and emitted radiance and power.

Itachi reached out a hand and touched the necklace.

"So much power in such a little thing."

_Like Kagome has._

Kagome turned sad eyes to Itachi.

"You aren't going to take it from me, are you?"

_She reminds me of Sasuke when he was younger. So young, so trusting, so innocent. _

Itachi took Kagome's hand and closed it around the Shikon no Tama.

"No. This belongs to you. It's the last memory of your clan, is it not?"

_For some reason, I can't bring myself to take this jewel from her._

"H-hai… (Y-yes…)"

"Go back to your village for now Kagome."

"Huh?"

"Just temporarily. It's for your own safety."

_If I'm going to confront the leader about the Shikon no Tama and Kagome, you can be sure Kagome's going to be in danger one time or another._

"Itachi-san?"

"Stay with Asuma-san and Kurenai-san today. They'll offer you protection."

"From what?"

"Kagome. No questions for now. I'll explain everything later."

Kagome gave Itachi a look he couldn't decipher.

_She's worried about me. And confused about why I've told her to go back to Konoha. That's typical. But there's something else in her eyes. What is it? It's a lot like the look Mother gave Sasuke every time she saw him. Is it…**love**!_

_Do I love her too? I just met her. But she seems like my perfect woman: strong, powerful, beautiful, and she would make an amazing mother._

Itachi gave Kagome a small smile, which she misunderstood as being a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You. You're my perfect woman."

"Argh! Stop smirk-I'm your perfect woman?"

"Hai, little vixen."

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You…you…"

She lunged at Itachi angrily.

Itachi caught her tightly in his arms and made her look into his Sharingan eyes.

"Kagome, sleep."

Kagome's eyes closed slowly. Before she fell into dreamland, she felt a soft kiss being laid on her lips.

_I-Itachi…_

Itachi brushed Kagome's hair away from her face and walked back to Konoha.

Hagane Kotetsu and his friend Izumo stood guard at the gates of Konoha. They saw a man walking up with Konoha's beloved Kagome in his arms. Completely ignoring the man, they ran up to them and started flocking around Kagome.

"What happened to Kagome! Did you do this!"

Itachi handed Kagome over to Izumo and turned his back to them.

"Hai, but it's not what you think. Tell Kagome I will return for her when she wakes up."

At a nod to the two shinobi (ninja), Itachi took off for the Akatsuki headquarters.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at Itachi go.

"He looks familiar…we have to get Kagome Tsunade-sama right away!"

"Shouldn't one of us follow him?"

"That doesn't matter now. Kagome's more important. Who knows what happened to her?"

Izumo and Kotetsu took off running towards Tsunade's with Kagome in Izumo's arms.

**WITH ITACHI**

Itachi calmly walked up to the Akatsuki headquarters. Thoughts were racing through his mind, most too fast for him to catch.

_What do I tell the Leader? If I take the Shikon no Tama from Kagome, she'll be heartbroken. I can't stand to see tears on her face. _

_What the-What I am I saying!_

"Itachi-san, you have returned?"

"Hai, Leader."

"Do you have the Shikon no Tama?"

"No."

Itachi felt the Leader's amusement seep through.

"Oh? And why not?"

"I couldn't find the bearer of the Shikon no Tama."

The Leader's laughter filled the room.

"Itachi-san, please don't lie to me. You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Itachi-san, really, this is getting old. Tell me the truth or I will dispatch another Akatsuki member to kill her."

"Leader, I have…**_feelings_** for the bearer of the Shikon no Tama. I see the same loneliness in her eyes that I feel."

"How unlike you Itachi-san."

"Hai, I know Leader. That is why I ask you to terminate this mission."

"Terminate it? Why should I?"

"For all these years, I have been serving you and the Akatsuki. I've never asked you for anything. This will be the only favor I ask of you. Terminate this mission and keep Kagome safe."

"If I do that, you know you'll have to stay away from Kagome. Orochimaru's spies are everywhere, and he'll attack even when he has the smallest chance."

"Hai."

"Alright then Itachi-san, this mission is terminated. Go meet with Kagome one last time."

"Leader, I have to correct you on this. This will not be our last time meeting."

"Stop correcting me!"

Itachi smirked then turned his back on the Leader.

"That Itachi-san…he's going to be the ruin of me. But he loves this Kagome. She may be the one to melt the barrier around his heart."

**IN KONOHA**

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!"

Kotetsu and Izumo ran into Godaime Tsunade's office carrying an unconscious Kagome.

Tsunade looked up lazily from her papers and quickly stood up as soon as she saw the unconscious Kagome.

"What happened!"

"This man walked up carrying Kagome. And we brought her to you as soon as possible."

"You say a **_man_** brought Kagome up to Konoha? Our little Kagome has turned into quite the beauty."

"Hai Tsunade-sama! That man was weird though…he had on netting and he had blood-red eyes."

Tsunade's back went rigid.

"Did his headband have a Konoha symbol with a line over it?"

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other and scratched their head.

"Err…you see…we were too busy worrying about Kagome that we…forgot to examine the man…"

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead. She pointed to the door angrily.

"OUT!"

Izumo and Kotetsu ran away from Tsunade, both thinking the same thoughts.

_Tsunade-sama is really scary when she's angry…_

Tsunade sighed and put her head in her hands.

_If it **was **Itachi, what does he wants with Kagome? Is it possible the Akatsuki wants Kagome's Shikon no Tama?_

Tsunade brought her hands up to Kagome's chest and was ready to heal her when Kagome vanished in a black and red blur.

"What the-"

Out of Tsunade's eyesight, the blur took off for a large tree in the middle of the forests outside Konoha.

The cool wind woke Kagome. After finding herself in the arms of Uchiha Itachi, a scream began to erupt from her lips.

Itachi inwardly cursed.

_At this rate, everyone's going to find out where we are. I have to shut her up somehow._

He landed on a tree branch and pinned Kagome to the bark.

"Either be quiet or I'll quiet you."

Kagome's pupils dilated with fear.

"Aahhhhhh! Someone help! Aaaaa-"

Itachi's lips descended hungrily onto hers. Fireworks exploded in Kagome's brain. She brought her arms to wrap around Itachi's neck. Itachi's arms rose of their own accord to wrap around Kagome's waist.

When they both finally parted for breath, Kagome's mind was in a whirl.

"Wh-what was that for?

Itachi traced Kagome's bottom lip with his thumb.

"Until Orochimaru is defeated, I can't see you again. I can't risk losing you Kagome."

"What do you mean Itachi?"

Itachi held Kagome tightly to his body.

"If Orochimaru sees you with me, he'll know that you're my weakness. If he kidnaps you, he knows I would do anything to get you back, even succumb to torture and give my life for you."

Kagome's eyes teared up.

Itachi was unsure how to handle the situation and titled up Kagome's chin.

"Stop crying."

Kagome's tears kept falling down her beautiful face.

"Wh-what is it?"

Kagome gave Itachi an incredulous look.

"Did you just…**_stutter_**!"

Itachi pouted.

"No."

"Did you just…**_pout_**!"

Itachi turned away from Kagome but still kept his finger on her chin.

Kagome giggled and put a hand on Itachi's face. She turned his face towards hers.

"Itachi, I'm crying because I'm glad you would do all those things for me. I don't know why, but I've fallen for you, my shinobi (ninja)."

_She-she loves me!_

Itachi gave Kagome a warm smile.

"I love you too Kagome, my koi (love)."

Itachi heard a twig snap half a mile away and pulled Kagome away from him. He held her an arm's-length away from his body and gazed into her eyes.

"Someone's here. I have to go."

Kagome despairingly pressed her lips to Itachi's.

"Are you going to come back?"

"Of course Kagome. I couldn't leave you, ever."

Kagome smiled against Itachi's lips and pulled away.

"I love you."

"I know. Wait for me koi."

"I always will Itachi."

Itachi took Kagome's hand in his and kissed it, just like he did when they first met.

"Good-bye, Miss Higurashi. I'll be watching over you."

Kagome squealed at the cuteness of it and grinned.

"Bye bye, Uchiha-san."

Itachi felt the presence approaching. He quickly took off and put explosive seals on the trees surrounding Kagome.

_Be safe._

Then he took off for the Akatsuki headquarters to inquire about his next mission.

_I need to kill something and get my mind off of Kagome…_

As soon as the figure ran within a few steps of Kagome, the seals exploded.

"Ah!"

_Itachi…_

"Hah! Take that!"

Tsunade-sama came flying at Kagome and went into a defensive stance.

"Did Itachi hurt you in any way Kagome!"

"N-no…why would he?"

Tsunade's eyebrows rose.

"Why would he? Kagome, he killed his entire clan. I'm sure he would have no qualms about killing an innocent kunoichi (female ninja) like you."

"Tsunade-sama! Itachi has…changed…"

Tsunade smiled at Kagome.

"You mean he's fallen for you?"

Kagome blushed.

"Gah! Umm…"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Kagome nodded gratefully at Tsunade.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay here for a while."

"Come back soon Kagome. Or Konoha's going to be in an uproar."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"See you later."

Tsunade gave Kagome a hug and ran back to Konoha.

The day slowly turned into night. The stars came out and twinkled brightly in the night sky.

"Itachi…when will you come back for me?"

A rose slowly drifted into Kagome's sight. The rose was dark red. The tips of the rose looked as if black fire had stained it.

A soft smile appeared on Kagome's face as she thought about Itachi.

_I'll always wait for you Itachi…_

Far away, walking down a lonely road, Uchiha Itachi seemingly heard those words being brought to him by the wind because a small smile appeared on his face as he thought of his Kagome.

_Wait for me Kagome. I'll love you, forever and ever._


	5. You Can't Help Helping Yourself

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **Weird…I found out my story is a lot like someone else's…O.o? I haven't heard of this author or stories until they left a review. This story's title is going to be changing to "Shinobi and Miko: A Collection of One-Shots" after Chapter 6 is up.

**Title:** When You Help Others, You Can't Help Helping Yourself

**Pairing:** Zabuza (Zabusa)/Kagome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** While lying "helpless" in Gatou's headquarters, Momochi Zabuza hears a weird sound coming from one of the forbidden rooms, along with an occasional pink blast. Being naturally curious, he goes to investigate and finds more that he bargained for.

**Note: **I don't think you can erase memories by putting your thumb on someone's pressure point…0

**Dedication:** From this one-shot is for gothic fuzzies and I3lue wOlf.

Momochi Zabuza stared blankly at the ceiling.

_This is so boring, just lying here and doing nothing. When will Haku be back with the herbs? When will I be able to kill something again?_

Having nothing better to do, Zabuza closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings.

_This way, I'll be able to tell if any of Gatou's men are trying to sneak up and kill me. I wouldn't put it past him to try and get me when I'm down. But I'm ready for that treacherous snake._

"H-help…"

A beautiful, weak voice assaulted Zabuza's keen ears.

Zabuza sat up quickly and grabbed the kunai hidden under his pillow. Wincing slightly, he clutched his stomach in pain. He slowly made his way to the door of his room. Opening it slowly and stepping into the hallway, he looked around quickly to see the owner of the voice.

Zabuza looked to his right. Nothing. He looked to his left and felt a weak source of chakra somehow calling to him. He blinked once.

_It's **calling** to me?_

A weak pink light emerged from the end of the corridor. It soon disappeared and did not reappear.

_What was the pink light? Is Gatou trying to trick me somehow?_

Zabuza ventured down the corridor, kunai in hand. He soon walked up to the door he saw the light issuing from.

_This is one of the rooms Gatou said we could never go in. Oh well. It's not like I care._

Zabuza pushed open to door to the room. A soft whimper reached his ears. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he saw a beaten, battered figure chained to the wall by their arms.

_It's a…girl!_

All of his thoughts stopped as the girl raised her eyes to meet his. Pure brown eyes looked at his with hatred that soon mellowed out as soon as she saw he wasn't her captor.

"Who are you?"

_Her eyes have the spirit of a fighter. Yet she retains her innocence, just like Haku._

"Is it not polite to give your name first if you want another's?"

A faint pink line spread across Kagome's cheeks. She kept her eyes warily on Zabuza as she answered.

"Kagome."

"Kagome."

Zabuza tested the name on his lips. It rolled off of his tongue like a knife cutting through hot butter.

"Nice name."

Kagome's blush darkened even deeper.

"What's your name?"

"Momochi Zabuza."

"'Never cuts twice'? Are you an assassin working for Gatou? Are you here to kill me?"

Zabuza's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I only work for him for my reasons."

Kagome cowered into a corner.

"H-Hai (Y-yes) ."

Zabuza immediately regretted snapping at her.

"Those chains holding you up. Do they restrain your powers?"

Kagome nodded slightly.

"Does it matter?"

Zabuza took out his sword and pointed it at the chain entrapping Kagome.

"Look away. I don't want the sparks getting into your eyes."

Turning her head to the side, Kagome closed her eyes tightly.

_**Clank!**_

Kagome felt the sparks on her hand. Her left hand was free.

_**Clank!**_

Her other hand was free. Kagome rotated both her hands to see if they were working.

"Thank you."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at her.

"All of us are either users or tools…or both."

Kagome gave Zabuza a confused look.

"Well, thanks anyways."

"You have to get out of here. Gatou's going to come soon."

Kagome slowly got to her feet. After days of not walking, she was unaccustomed to it. She wobbled slightly and fell backwards, right into Momochi Zabuza's arms.

"Kyah! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

_Her body feels so right against mine._

Zabuza just looked away from Kagome and let her go. If one looked closely at him, a very faint red line trailed across his cheekbones.

Zabuza's ears perked up at the sound of four pairs of footsteps, one quieter than the others.

_Ah, Haku's back. And so are Gatou and his two cronies, Zori and Waraji._

"Kagome, come with me."

Zabuza pulled Kagome to his room and plopped her onto his bed.

"Hide under the covers in a minute. Gatou and his cronies are coming."

Kagome quicky dove under the covers and Zabuza chuckled.

"Haku's coming first, so you don't have to go under."

"Who's 'Haku'?"

As if on cue, the door opened to show a beautiful girl coming through. Her face creased in worry as she saw Zabuza up and out of bed.

"Zabuza-san! You should stay in bed until you heal."

"I'm fine Haku."

"I brought some herbs for you."

Kagome's face fell.

_Zabuza already has a girlfriend?_

"You must be Haku."

The girl turned to her and looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing in Zabuza-san's room?"

Zabuza held out a hand in front of Haku.

"It's alright Haku. She was a captive of Gatou but I saved her."

Haku smiled at Kagome.

"If you have Zabuza-san's trust, you have mine too."

Kagome smiled uncertainly at Haku.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. I supposed you're Zabuza's girlfriend?"

Haku sweatdropped and he and Zabuza burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I-hah hah hah…I'm a boy, not a girl."

"Oh."

An embarrassed Kagome buried her face into the bed.

_I'm such an idiot._

She felt the bed in front of her shift slightly to accommodate extra weight. Kagome looked up to find Haku staring straight at her, not even an inch from her face. Her jaw dropped and she screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Haku covered his ears.

Zabuza leaped onto the bed and slapped his hand on Kagome's mouth.

"Gatou's coming!"

Kagome's eyes filled with fear and she instantly stopped screaming.

Haku jumped gracefully off the bed.

"Zabuza-san. Get under the covers with Kagome-chan."

"Kagome, I need you to get as close to me as possible. Make no sound and do not move."

Zabuza laid on the bed and Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso. She scooted close to his body and Zabuza pulled the blankets up to hide Kagome.

Haku quickly took the seat beside Zabuza's bed.

At the same instant, Gatou entered the room with his two cronies.

"So, even you have come back defeated. It looks like the Mist Country ninjas are pretty pathetic. You call yourself a devil, yet you can't even avenge your own men?"

Zabuza stared blankly into space.

Kagome felt Haku's chakra rise and heard him stand from the hair he was sitting on.

Gatou's two cronies stepped in front of Gatou and put their hands on the handle of their swords.

Haku just narrowed his eyes.

_An attack?_

"Hold on for a second."

Gatou walked to Zabuza's bed.

Kagome snuggled closer to Zabuza.

_He's coming! Please don't find me…_

Gatou brushed past Haku and outstretched his hand towards Zabuza.

"There's no need to stay silent. Why don't you say something?"

His hand was stopped as Haku applied pressure to his hand.

"Don't touch Zabuza-san with your dirty hands!"

"A-ah! You…you'll break it!"

Zori and Waraji, Gatou's two cronies, began drawing their swords.

In an instant, Haku ran to them and held their own swords to their necks.

Needless to say, their were shocked.

_No way…_

_He moved…in an instant…_

Haku's eyes widened in anger.

"You shouldn't do that. I'm pissed right now!"

A scared Gatou looked on in disbelief at the scene. Haku let go of the swords and moved to Zabuza's bedside.

"One more time! If you fail one more time, you're not welcome here. Remember that! Let's go."

He left the room with his bodyguards and closed the door.

As soon as he left, Zabuza began gently reprimanding Haku.

"Haku, you didn't have to."

He showed Haku the kunai he held in his left hand.

Kagome popped her head out of the covers.

"Whew, that was close!"

"I'm glad your safe, Kagome-chan."

"Haku, please, it's just Kagome."

"Kagome-ch…Kagome."

Kagome grinned at Haku.

Zabuza pulled Kagome to her feet.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here before Gatou finds out you're gone."

Zabuza, Kagome, and Haku quickly made it out of Gatou's hideout. They ran to the river where Zabuza began looking through the flora.

"What's he doing?"

"You'll see Kagome."

"Found it."

Zabuza pulled a boat out of the bushes and plopped it into the river.

"You can escape on this."

Kagome turned to Haku and hugged him.

"Thank you so much."

Haku embraced Kagome and kissed her forehead.

"Get going Kagome-chan. If Gatou kept you prisoner for so long, he must have a need for you. He won't stop until he finds you."

"I know Haku."

Kagome turned to her savior, Zabuza.

_I would hug him too, but he'd probably kill me. But this is probably the first and last time I'll ever see him so…_

Kagome walked up to Zabuza and lightly put her arms around him.

"Well, thanks for everything."

To her surprise, Zabuza also put his muscular arms around her body.

"I'll never forget you Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome nestled into Zabuza's firm chest.

"Zabuza…I'm not leaving you."

"Zabuza-san, this is unlike you."

Haku put a hand on Zabuza's shoulder.

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around Zabuza.

"I'm staying with you and Haku."

"Kagome-"

Kagome silenced Zabuza with a finger on his mask.

"I've made up my mind."

Haku threw two needles at Kagome's neck. Kagome quickly fell unconscious. Zabuza caught Kagome in his arms and gently laid her in the boat.

"Haku, take Kagome to the outskirts of Mist Village, erase all her memories of us and the village, and leave her with a good family."

"Zabuza-san-"

"Haku, do as I tell you."

"Hai, Zabuza-san."

Haku went into the boat and went off to the outskirts of the village.

_I don't want you to lead the hard life I do Kagome. One day, you'll understand. It would be better if you didn't remember anything that happened to you in this village. Or anyone._

Haku sighed sadly and put his thumb on Kagome's pressure point to erase her most recent memories.

"Ngh…Zabuza…Haku…"

"Kagome-chan…"

After he was finished erasing the most recent part of Kagome's memories, he gently laid Kagome down by a stream.

"You'll be safe here Kagome-chan. Good-bye."

He left to return to Zabuza, but not before planting a soft kiss on Kagome's cheek.

"That was from me and this-"

Haku paused to kiss Kagome's still lips.

"-is from Zabuza-san. Sayonara Kagome-chan."

"Is it done? Is she safe?"

"Hai, Zabuza-san."

"I'm glad Haku."

"If I may, Zabuza-san, why did you not allow Kagome to stay with us?"

"Haku, if she stayed with us, she would only be met with danger. Gatou would be sure to find out where she was and he would kill her without any hesistation. Now, she's safe and doesn't remember anything. This is the best way."

"Are you sure Zabuza-san?"

"No more questions Haku."

_Kagome…I will always love you. I've heard the saying, "When you help others, you can't help helping yourself." I found out it's true. I helped you become free, and you showed me love and affection, something I thought I would never feel. _

_Thank you Kagome, for everything._


	6. We're In Heaven NarutoKagome

**Title:** We're In Heaven

**Pairing:** Naruto/Kagome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Like Uzumaki Naruto, Higurashi Kagome was born with a fox spirit inside of her. When Kagome and Naruto met, the two fox spirits unconsciously recognized each other. Naruto and Kagome have recognized each other as mates, but they're both too afraid to tell the other.

**Dedication:** From this story is dedicated to I'm Not A Angel Nor Devil and punkish furball. From this is for DemonLord666, gothic fuzzies, Kirosangel, LordOfDarkness, silver66.

**Note: **The song is "Heaven" by DJ Sammy.

**Note: **Sasuke/Kagome is coming up next! Thank you reviewers!

"Mommy? How did you meet Daddy?"

"It's a long story Kari-chan."

"Tell me please!"

"Kari, it's past your bedtime. You should go to sleep and get ready for-"

Her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His breath was hot against his ear as her bold melted into his.

"Kagome, we should tell her. She's old enough."

"But Naruto, we don't know if she has the kitsune spirit!"

"We'll worry about that later. Kari-chan, after this story, you'll go right to sleep."

"Hai otou-san (father)!"

Naruto sat on the edge of Kari's bed and held Kagome close to him.

"It all started with a song."

"Naruto! Let me tell this! You're going to make it all…"

**FLASHBACK**

**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.**

"Kagome?"

Higurashi Kagome raised her head from where it was nestled in the neck of Uchiha Sasuke

"Yes Naruto?"

We're in heaven

**Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,   
We were young and wild and free.**

"I want to tell you something."

_I hope this won't ruin our friendship._

"Then tell me Naruto."

_Do you feel the same way about me that I feel about you?_

Sasuke frowned at both of them.

**Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.**

"Kagome, let's go outside."

Kagome smiled at Naruto and detached herself from Sasuke.

"I owe you a dance."

"I'll be sure to remember it."

Naruto held her hand and walked her outside. The scene was beautiful. An emerald green, grassy hill stood out against a sparkling blue sea.

As Kagome looked up, a dark sky seemingly looked back at her. The stars shone brightly upon the faces of Kagome and Naruto."

"Naruto, isn't the sky beau-"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she glanced at Naruto's face.

**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.**

The moon shined lightly on Naruto. A moonlight haze created a small halo around Naruto's body, making him seem like a god descended from heaven to Kagome.

Naruto turned to Kagome and Kagome suddenly became lost in his eyes. His eyes glittered with an untold emotion.

"N-Naruto…?"

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.**

"Kagome, I've always wanted to be alone with you. But every time I've tried, people have kept interrupting."

"Naruto…"

She was silenced by Naruto's slim finger on her lips.

"Let me talk Kagome."

"H-hai…"

**Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way. **

"I don't think you would want to be my friend after this. I have never told you, nor do I think you have heard this from anyone else. I have a…spirit as you can say, inside of my. When I was a child, a fox spirit was implanted inside of me."

Kagome's eyes widened and Naruto felt as if his heart was being torn apart.

"My fox spirit has recognized you as my mate, and so have I. There are good points and bad points to being the mate of a boy inhabited by a fox spirit. I don't want to hurt you."

**  
Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.  
**

Kagome put her hand on Naruto's cheek and gently turned him to face her.

"Naruto, there's nothing to worry about. I was also born with a kitsune spirit inside of me. Both of us, my spirit and I, have also recognized you as our mate. We were afraid you wouldn't accept us."

She looked away from Naruto's eyes, embarrassed.

**  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.**

Naruto brought Kagome into his body with a crushing hug.

"Kagome, do you accept the duties of being my mate?"

Nuzzling her nose into his chest, Kagome was greatly comforted.

"Of course I will Naruto."

**  
Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad   
I'll be standing there by you. **

He smirked and gently traced the lines of Kagome's face.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Hmm…maybe not. I think Sasuke would be a better person. He's so strong and I would just love to get my hands on his-"

Naruto silenced Kagome with a gentle kiss.

"How was that?"

**  
We're in heaven.  
**

Kagome looked up at Naruto through half-lidded eyes.

"Wh-what?"

Naruto smirked at put an arm over Kagome's slim shoulders.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

**  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that was how it happened."

"Kawaii (cute)! Will I meet someone like this?"

Kagome tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead.

"You never know Kari-chan. But I hope you meet someone as loving and as loyal as your father."

"I hope I do too okaa-san (mom). Why did you like otou-san better than Sasuke?

"I guess it was always his personality. He was the 'number one hyperactive ninja' in Konoha, and he was cute."

Kari giggled.

"Otou-san? Cute?"

"Good night Kari."

Kagome closed the light and gently shut the door. She returned to the room she shared with her husband and snuggled into the bed.

Not long after, she felt Naruto's strong arms wrap around her frame.

"Kagome, you forgot to include that we made love right after."

"Naruto! You really want our daughter to hear that?"

Naruto shrugged and inhaled Kagome's sweet scent.

"It was hot though. Just like it will be now."

Kagome moved lower on the bed so she could place her head on Naruto's shoulderblade.

"Not tonight Naruto. I'm so…"

"Tired?"

"Mm…"

The head lolled and she fell into a dreamless sleep against her Naruto.

Naruto smiled at Kagome and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Kagome."

Kagome muttered something in her sleep.

"What was that?"

"We're in heaven."

"I love you too Kagome."


	7. Mission: Kagome SasukeKagome

**Title:** Mission: Kagome

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Kagome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke and his team are given a mission to help at the shrine of their dear friend Kagome Higurashi. Sasuke discovers love is found even in the most simplest of places.

**Dedication:** From gothic fuzzies and Youkai Goddess. From karis and Kurama'sFoxyMiko.

The rising sun shone brightly into the bedroom of Uchiha Sasuke, illuminating his room and the bed. An arm shot up out of the blankets to cover a sculpted face with black bangs.

_I have to get up…_

Emerging from the warmth of his bed, he stretched and opened his onyx eyes, wondering what the day would bring.

_Kagome…is she going to watch us train again today?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the other side of Konoha, the Hidden Village of the Leaves, a raven-haired girl threw on her backpack and ran down the stairs.

"Ack, I'm late! Mom! I'm leaving now!"

"Okay Kagome. Come back soon."

"I will Mom! Bye!"

A brown-haired woman smiled at the back of her retreating daughter.

"I hope you find happiness in your life Kagome, just like I did with your father."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kakashi-sensei is late again! And so is Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, there's no reason to worry!"

"Yes there is! What if Sasuke eloped with Kagome! They've gotten really close."

"Sakura-chan, you can't help it if Sasuke likes Kagome."

_And I like you._

"But Naruto! I've known Sasuke longer and we're teammates! That should account for something."

"So have we Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, I told you before, I just don't-"

"Guys! Am I late!"

Kagome came sprinting up to Naruto and Sakura.

"I ran all the way from my house! I didn't want to interrupt your training or anything-"

She was tackled by an over-exuberant Naruto.

"It's okay Kagome-chan! I'm glad you're here!"

"What's going on here?"

Kagome's eyes moved from Naruto to Sasuke. Her eyes lit up happily.

"Sasuke!"

"What are you doing with Naruto?"

"Huh?"

Sakura grinned behind her hand as she surveyed the scene.

A grinning Naruto was laid on top of a confused Kagome. Naruto's mouth was a few inches away from Kagome's soft pink lips and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Both Kagome's and Naruto's breaths were coming out in soft pants.

"Morning. Sorry I'm late, I must have gotten lost on the road of life."

Flames erupted from behind Sakura.

"You're late again Kakashi-sensei! Try being on time for once!"

Inner Sakura made her appearance behind Sakura.

_AND you interrupted the fun. Sasuke saw Kagome and Naruto together and I think he was just about to yell at Kagome. I have a chance to be with Sasuke!_

"Ah, Kagome, you're here. Are you going to watch us train?"

He completely ignored the fact that Naruto was covering Kagome with his body.

"Yes she is. What are we doing today?"

"So impatient Sasuke. Today we're going to help Kagome clean out her shrine."

Naruto finally moved off of Kagome and extended a hand to help her up. Kagome took it and smiled gratefully at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly.

"You're welcome Kagome-chan."

"Are you really going to help me clean out my shrine?"

"Of course Kagome. That's our mission. And we get to spend more time with you."

Kagome smiled winningly at Kakashi. A very light blush appeared under his mask, coupled with a frown from Sasuke.

_Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are getting too close to her for my liking. It's my turn now._

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hmm Sasuke?"

"You must be tired from running all the way here from your home. From what I hear, it's pretty far away."

"Sasuke? How did you know that! I only told Naruto and Sakura…"

_Damn. She can't find out I was eavesdropping._

"Lucky guess. Here, let me carry you."

Sasuke put one arm on Kagome's back and hooked the other under her legs. In one smooth motion, he had her bridal style against his chest.

Sakura nearly exploded with envy as Kagome blushed.

Once again, Inner Sakura made her appearance.

_Who does she think she is! Sasuke-kun is MINE! M-I-N-E! I have to talk to Sasuke now or it will be too late. She's trying to steal my team and my Sasuke!_

"Sasuke?"

Sakura looked around to find her team leaping away from her, heading the direction of Kagome's house."

Naruto turned around slightly and shot Sakura a grin.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up or you'll be left behind!"

An angry tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. She took off after her team.

After the team arrived at Kagome's house, they were plastered by sutras from Kagome's jii-chan (grandfather), who came out of the house.

"Demon begone!"

Team Seven peeled off the sutras.

Kagome's grandfather almost had a heart attack.

"What! These were scared sutras passed down from generation to generation! Why does it not work on you!"

"Jii-chan!"

Kagome pushed her grandpa into the house and rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly.

"S-sorry. My grandpa is slightly paranoid about demons attacking."

Sasuke chuckled and let Kagome down.

"That's alright. No harm was done right?"

"Sasuke-kun! I got sutras stuck on me and you say nothing's wrong!"

"Sakura, there's nothing wrong. Kagome, what do you need us to do?"

"I can do all of it myself though. I don't want to have to strain you guys."

Kakashi cut into the conversation.

"Kagome, this is our mission. And things will go much faster if we use our ninja powers. Plus, it will be good training."

"If you're sure…"

"Yes we are."

"Okay. The scrolls need to be dusted and so do the cabinets. Be careful, there's a lot of dust."

Naruto zoomed off.

"I called it!"

Kagome looked at Naruto running off and giggled. She turned back to the rest and saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto's retreating back.

"Sasuke-kun, is there something wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head and his eyes snapped back to Kagome.

"Next we need someone to read through the scrolls and sort them in alphabetical order."

Sakura grinned and walked off.

_Yes! I can get more information for myself. And I can show off to Sasuke-kun! I won't lose yet!_

"The last time we had a storm, trees got knocked over. There's still many branches that need to be removed. Some are really heavy though…"

"Leave the heavy work to me."

Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_We're finally alone._

"What can I do Kagome?"

"Well, actually, there's nothing left to do. You can help one of the others."

"Kagome, can we walk in your garden?"

A blush quickly appeared on Kagome's face.

"Don't you want to help to others Sasuke?"

"I'd rather spend time alone with you Kagome. We've never had a chance to be alone together."

"I-let's go Sasuke."

She quickly turned away from Sasuke and walked into the garden.

Sasuke smiled and followed Kagome.

"Oh look! The roses are in bloom!"

Sasuke kneeled down and used his kunai to take one off of the bush. Trimming its stem for any thorns, he presented Kagome with the red rose.

"For the most beautiful goddess I know."

Kagome gently took the rose from Sasuke.

"Thank you."

Sasuke took Kagome into his arms and enjoyed the moment.

_This is my perfect moment. Nothing can ruin it now. Except…_

A whiny, high-pitched voice assaulted his ears.

"Sasuke-kun!"

A groan escaped from Sasuke's lips.

Kagome giggled and hugged him tightly. She brought him down by his collar so she could whisper in his ear, "We'll continue this later, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shivered at the feel of Kagome's hot breath against her ear.

_I can't wait, Kagome-chan._

The shrieks became more fevered and high-pitched.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I guess I'll go see what Sakura wants, ne?"

Kagome nodded and fondled the rose Sasuke gave her.

"Hai, you should."

Sasuke gave Kagome one last, long glance and walked over to where he heard Sakura scream.

"What is it?"

"It…I…a...THAT THING!"

Sakura was pointing at a worn. A normal, pinkish-brownish colored earthworm.

Sasuke raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"You called me away from Kagome for **_that_**?"

Turning tear-filled eyes to Sasuke, she nodded.

"Pathetic."

He walked away, jamming his hands in his pockets.

_She ruined my time with Kagome! How dare she?_

Behind him, Sakura wailed in despair.

"Sasuke-kun! Why can't you love me?"

Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura in disbelief.

"'Why can't I love you'? 'Why can't I love you' Sakura-chan? I will never like you. I never have and I never will. There's only one person that can ever have my heart."

Sakura launched herself at Sasuke, who sidestepped with ease. She lay on the floor, broken.

"What does she have that I don't! I'm a prettier kunoichi (female ninja), I'm stronger, I've been on more missions than she has, I-"

"You will never amount to the power Kagome has."

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun! I've been on more missions than she has! I'm a medic nin!"

"Kagome's a priestess. Her powers can be used both on the battlefield and to heal. And she can wield a kunai as well as any kunoichi, or ninja for that matter. Kagome's warm and caring, and her heart is pure."

"But Sasuke-kun!"

"No buts Sakura. My heart belongs to Kagome and only Kagome."

Sakura took the chance to shoot a question at Sasuke.

"But what if she doesn't love you back?"

"Then I'll wait forever for her. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to spend time with Kagome, time which you so rudely interrupted."

Bangs covered Sakura's eyes as Sasuke walked away from her.

Kagome turned at the sound of crunching leaves.

"Oh, Sasuke! You're back so soon. Was Sakura okay?"

Sasuke nodded at Kagome.

"It was nothing."

"A-are you sure? She sounded really freaked out about something."

"It was a worm."

"What? A worm?"

A giggle escaped from Kagome's lips, though she tried her hardest to suppress it. The giggle soon turned into full-blown laughter, with Sasuke joining in.

Sakura peeked over a bush after she heard laughter. She saw Kagome with tears in her eyes laughing. But what most surprised her was the melodic sound escaping from Sasuke's mouth.

_Sasuke-kun is laughing with Kagome!_

On the other side, a blond head poked out through the green foliage.

"Oy! Sasuke, Kagome-chan! What are you laughing at?"

Kagome clutched her stomach in pain.

"N…Naruto…hah hah…"

She doubled over with giggles.

"K-Kagome-chan?"

"Hah hah…I'm not laughing at you Naruto…hee hee…I'm laughing at…gah hah hah!"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke just waved his hand, airily dismissing Naruto.

_If I say something, I'm going to start cracking up again._

Naruto sweatdropped and popped his head back in the bush.

_What weirdoes. I still don't understand why Sakura-chan likes Sasuke._

"Kagome-chan, I've finished clearing the branches. What else-"

Kakashi-sensei was greeted with raucous laughter.

"WAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

His face was the epitome of confusion and shock.

"S-Sasuke…look at Kakashi-sensei's face! AH HAH HAH HAH!"

"Yes Kagome-chan…"

Sasuke attempted to keep his laughter in, but nothing worked.

"HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

Kakashi walked away.

_What are those two thinking!_

A few minutes later, both calmed down enough to walk into Kagome's house. Their senses were still clogged up from laughing so hard.

"Do you want to come see my room?"

"Hai Kagome-chan."

Kagome blushed and led Sasuke into her room.

Kagome's brother Souta came running up to the two.

"Kagome! Mom bought us gummy worms!"

Another fit of the giggles encased the two as they both fell on to the futon laughing.

"Umm, sis?"

"S-Souta…hee hee…"

"I'm leaving if you won't stop giggling."

"Don't leave…Souta…hah hah hah!"

"Fine. I'm leaving a pack of gummy worms on your desk."

"AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

Souta rolled his eyes and left the room, stuffing gummy worms into his mouth.

_Sis and that guy are so weird._

"Whew! That was great!"

Sasuke calmed down enough to get a good look at Kagome's room. It was plain, with small decorations enough to catch his attention. The room was orderly, with not a hair out of place.

"You have a nice room."

"Hee hee…thanks…I can't stop laughing…gah hah hah!"

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Maybe if I do this, you won't laugh anymore."

"Hah hah…do what?"

"This."

Sasuke grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and pulled her towards him for a bruising kiss.

"Mmph!"

Kagome's eyes widened then closed in bliss.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Sasuke gently pulled away from Kagome.

"How was that?"

Kagome leaned her head into Sasuke's chest and sighed happily.

"Amazing…"

He traced her lips with a finger.

"You tired?"

"Mm…"

"Go to sleep then. I'll call you when we're going to leave."

"Arigato (thank you) Sasuke-kun."

"You're welcome, my Kagome."

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

A four-year old boy ran up to his mother.

"Okaa-san (mother)?"

"Yes Shiroi?"

"How did you meet otou-san (father)?"

A warm smile appeared on Kagome's face as she looked at her son.

"It all started with a girl and a worm…"


	8. Happy Birthday Neji NejiKagome

**Title:** Happy Birthday Neji

**Pairing:** Neji/Kagome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** It's July 3rd! Which means it's Hyuga Neji's birthday! His team embarks on a mission to give Neji what he always wanted but could never get: one Higurashi Kagome.

**Dedication:** From this is for Kirri Kitty. From Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami.

"Hmm…hmm…"

Rock Lee paced the wooden floor of his dojo with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Lee, have you come up with something yet?"

"No Tenten. How are we supposed to pull this off? We're supposed to kidnap Kagome and wrap her up as a present to Neji."

TenTen smiled at her teammate behind her hand.

"You're right Lee. It's impossible."

Hearing the word 'impossible made the boy in green spandex twitch and freeze in his tracks. When he turned around to face TenTen, his eyes burned with fervor and zeal.

"Youth does not know the word 'impossible'. We shall burn with the fire and passion of youth and prevail! The springtime of youth is with us TenTen! YOUTH!"

She smiled at Lee again.

_Lee…you've really grown._

"Lee! Burn with the springtime of youth!"

He turned around to see his teacher, Gai-sensei, standing at the doorway of the dojo. The sun shone brightly behind him as he grinned to show pearly white teeth.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Not to worry Lee, my youthful student! I have a plan!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two embraced under a beautiful sunset, with TenTen looking on in exasperation.

"You two, remember we have a mission? To get Kagome and-"

A gently, deep voice shocked Gai-sensei and Lee out of their hug.

"What about Kagome?"

Hyuga Neji stood leaning on the doorframe of Lee's dojo.

Rock Lee grinned widely at Neji.

"Neji! My youthful teammate!"

Neji acknowledged Rock Lee Gai-sensei with a nod of his head and turned his full attention onto TenTen. His voice flowed out like water in a smooth running river.

"Did you say something about Kagome?

"No. You must have heard me wrong Neji. I said…'what about kagome, kagome'. You know, the game."

"And what interest would you have with the game TenTen?"

TenTen immediately shut her mouth.

"Let's go play it TenTen!"

Lee pushed TenTen out of his dojo and popped his head back in to talk to Neji.

"Neji, are you joining?"

"Probably not."

"Lee, Neji and I will be along in a little bit."

Gai-sensei gave his youthful student a glittering smile and a thumbs-up.

Lee nodded and put his head outside.

Gai-sensei put his hand on Neji's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Neji, if you love her, you have to tell her."

Neji shook Gai-sensei's hand off his shoulder.

"I know. But she already has many suitors since she came her. Why would she be interested in me?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

At that precise moment, Higurashi Kagome peeked into the dojo.

"Gai-sensei, Neji, it's nice to see you!"

"Ah, Kagome! Youth is following you today! What can we do for you?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Neji."

"Ah! Are you going to make him more youthful Kagome?"

Kagome smiled patiently at Gai-sensei.

"Hai."

Gai-sensei gave Kagome a thumbs-up and left the dojo.

"Lee! TenTen! What are you doing here! You should be enjoying the springtime of youth, not listening in on Neji and Kagome!"

"Shh! Gai-sensei, this might help our plan!"

Understanding dawned on Gai-sensei's face.

"Yes…I understand my youthful students!"

Inside the dojo, Neji was staring at Kagome with an intense look on his face.

"What is it Kagome?"

Kagome grinned at Neji and covered his eyes with one hand.

"Close your eyes Neji-kun."

Neji closed his eyes.

_What is she doing? But I trust her._

Kagome gently untied Neji's headband and unwrapped the bandages hiding his curse seal away. She performed several motions with her hand and put a cooling hand on his forehead.

Neji felt a gentle, warm sensation caress his forehead.

_This feels so good…what is she doing to me?_

"You can open your eyes now Neji-kun."

Neji slowly opened his eyes, savoring the warm feeling before it left him. He looked around to see Kagome pulling her hand away from his forehead.

"What happened?"

Pulling out a mirror, Kagome handed it to Neji.

"Look. I took the curse seal away. Happy Birthday Neji."

Neji's eyes widened as he looked into the mirror. His smooth, porcelain face was unblemished by anything. The curse mark was gone. He turned his gaze onto Kagome and rushed towards her. His arms wrapped around her waist with his nose buried into his hair.

"Kagome…how can I thank you?"

"Mm…just hold me a little longer please Neji."

Neji's lips grazed Kagome's ear as she shivered at the contact. He bit down gently and took her earlobe between his teeth.

"YOUTH!"

Two green blurs burst through a wall of the dojo and stopped in front of Kagome and Neji.

"Ah, youthful love!"

Neji narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome.

"What do you want?"

Gai-sensei and Lee had tears of happiness in their eyes as they hugged each other.

"YOUTH! Neji, you two will grow forever youthful together!"

"Neji, I'll see you later okay?"

Neji turned apologetic eyes to Kagome.

"I apologize."

Kagome kissed Neji's cheek gently and returned to him the headband and his bandages.

"Here. Bye Neji-kun. Take care everyone."

"Let youth follow you everywhere! Don't remember to come to the par-"

"Lee! Don't give away the surprise!"

Neji just rolled his eyes and went off to the Hyuga house.

_There's no reason for me to stay, now that Kagome's left._

"Now that Neji's gone, we'll go capture Kagome. Ready my youthful students?"

TenTen and Rock Lee saluted.

"Hai (yes), Gai-sensei!"

Elsewhere, Kagome was walking along a dusty road when she saw the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

_Yum…ODEN!_

She pushed open the flap and plopped down on a seat.

"One order of oden please!"

The owner smiled at Kagome and nodded.

"One oden coming up!"

Seated next to Kagome was a blond-boy shoveling ramen into his mouth. He looked up when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Huh? Kagome-chan?"

"Naruto! How are you doing?"

He looked at her with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Shouldn't TenTen and Lee have captured you by now?"

"What? Umm…Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and grinned uncertainly at Kagome.

"N-never mind."

"Naruto, please tell me what you're talking about."

Naruto made the mistake of looking into Kagome's large, glossy eyes as she said this.

"Kagome-chan, I can't."

"Onegai Naruto-kun… (Please Naruto-kun)"

He twitched visibly. The arrival of Neji stopped further discussion.

"Kagome? Fancy meeting you here."

"Neji!"

Kagome blushed at the remembrance of the day's earlier events and quickly averted her face from Neji's intense eyes.

"Umm…I have to go now…bye!"

She ran out of the Ichiraku Ramen stand and kept on running, ending up at the gates of Konoha. Kagome put her hand on her racing heart, hoping to calm it down.

_He's never made me feel like this before. Why now? On his birthday of all days?_

"Kagome! What are you doing here?"

Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu were lounging in their booth situated inside the gates Konoha.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're on guard duty today. Glad we were. You look like a mess! What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Kagome! We know something's wrong. What happened?"

Kagome kicked at the sand with her feet and drew small patterns.

"Well…"

A flash of green appeared before Kagome. She immediately fell unconscious and was caught by Izumo.

"Lee! What is the meaning of this!"

Rock Lee appeared with TenTen trailing behind him and took Kagome from Izumo.

"She's Neji's birthday present."

Kotetsu and Izumo nodded at each other and sat down at their post.

_It's about time those two got together._

"Come on TenTen! We don't have much time! How do we get to your house?"

"Follow me Lee."

The kunoichi (female ninja) took off running to her house, where everything was already ready and prepared.

"Get in here Lee!"

TenTen pushed him and the unconscious Kagome into her room and slammed the door. She held up two kimonos, a dark blue one with a black obi (the sash to tie the kimono with) and a pink one with a lavender obi.

"Which one Lee?"

"Do you have a green one to symbolize youth? Oh TenTen! Do you want one of Gai-sensei's amazing suits!"

"NO! Just pick one Lee!"

"Hmph. I thought you had more respect for Gai-sensei. The blue one then. It matches Kagome's passion for youth!"

TenTen sweat-dropped and pushed Lee out of the room.

"I need to get Kagome-chan dressed. Can you go get the box, wrapping paper, and ribbons from your house?"

"Hai TenTen!"

Lee rushed off, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

TenTen took a deep breath and sat down on her bed, exhausted.

_Finally! I hope Neji likes his present…or else._

She divested Kagome of her schoolgirl's uniform she had on. TenTen put the kimono on Kagome and tied the obi around her waist.

Rock Lee walked in carrying everything.

"TenTen, do you have her ready?"

"Hai Lee. Put her in the box. And make sure there are air holes. We don't want her suffocating."

He quickly punched the box in several places and holes appeared on the outside of the box. Lee gently picked Kagome up and put her into the box. Inside the box were pillows to make Kagome comfortable.

After he placed her in, TenTen put the top on and began wrapping it in paper. After the box was properly wrapped, TenTen tied a ribbon on it and handed it to Lee, who stapled a card to the ribbon.

"Take care of her Lee."

"If I don't, I will do 100 sit-ups! And if I can't do those 100 sit-ups, I will do 200 push-ups!"

"Bye Lee! After you drop Kagome off, get Neji. Make sure he doesn't use his Byakugan."

"Hai! If I fail, I will kick a log three hundred times! If I…"

TenTen gently pushed the still-rambling Lee out of her house and put her head in her hand.

"Geez…"

Later, after leaving Kagome-in-the-box at the party area, Rock Lee went to the Hyuga main house.

Earlier in the week, he had pleaded with the head of the Hyuga household, Hyuga Hiashi, to allow Neji freedom from the curse mark. The older man just humphed and said if they could find a way to remove it, he would allow it.

"Hiashi-sama, I, Rock Lee, have come to tell you the curse mark has been removed from Neji! He will burn with youth once again!"

Members of the Hyuga clan glanced at Rock Lee, the same thought running through all of their heads.

_What was this green-clad misfit doing in the Hyuga house? And what was he talking about? It was impossible to remove the curse mark._

Hinata came out of a room and her eyes widened.

"L-Lee-san! What are you doing here?"

Lee turned to Hinata and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm here for my rival! Neji!"

She nodded and went to give him.

_I hope everything goes according to plan…_

"Neji nii-san! Lee-san wants to talk to you."

Neji came out of his room and nodded at Hinata.

"Arigato Hinata-san. Lee, what do you want to talk about?"

"Come with me. I found a note outside my house, and I think Kagome's in danger. Don't use your Byakugan either."

_Kagome!_

"What's going on with Kagome? Give me the note."

Neji snatched the note out of Lee's hands and quickly scanned it for any information concerning Kagome.

The note read,

_**Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee,**_

**_We have captured Kagome. Come to the Academy if you want her._**

_**Hyuga, if you use your Byakugan, we will know and she will die.**_

Neji's hands shook with anger as he reread the note over.

_Those bastards…how dare they!_

He took off running to the Academy, where they all grew up together.

"Neji, my rival! Wait!"

Neji ran to the main doors of Academy and wrenched them open. Darkness greeted him, but the lights immediately switched on. A yell of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI!" entered his sensitive ears.

_So, the note was only a ploy to get me here._

"Open your presents!"

"TenTen! We have to get the party started first!"

TenTen and Lee held a whispered conversation. Neji heard muffled words like "suffocate" and "her" and "open now". The conversation ended with TenTen bashing Lee on the forehead. Finally both straightened up and Lee thrust a large box at Neji.

"Happy Birthday my rival! This is from TenTen and me! May you burn with passion and youth forever!"

"Arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)."

Neji bowed and opened his present. Everyone else quickly filed out of the room so he and his present could be alone.

"What-Kagome!"

He gingerly lifted the kimono-clad Kagome out of the box, cradling Kagome to his chest.

_What happened?_

Kagome stirred and snuggled deeper into Neji's embrace. She took a whiff of his unique scent and sighed happily.

"Neji…Neji!"

Kagome shot upright.

Neji held Kagome closer to his warm body. He opened the card attached to the ribbon.

"It appears you're my birthday present. But you shouldn't let yourself get caught so easily Kagome. You could be easy prey for bandits and thieves."

"But Lee is really fast! There's no way I could dodge any of his attacks."

"You just need to work on your speed and your Taijutsu. You're already fast enough, but if you want to beat Lee, you have to read his moves quickly and be prepared to intercept them."

"Arigato Neji. Neji…why was I your birthday present?"

Neji's normally stoic face split with a small smile.

"Because I've always wanted you Kagome. I was worried you would turn me down. You're so beautiful and so strong. I don't deserve you Kagome."

Kagome took Neji's pale face in her hands and gently kissed him on the lips. She brought her hands around his neck and whispered softly into his ear.

"There was no reason to be afraid Neji. I've wanted you too, for so long."

"Kagome…"

Neji tilted her head up and caught her lips against his in a bruising kiss. He gently threaded his hands through her soft hair.

"I love you Neji. Happy Birthday."

"I love you too Kagome. Thank you for everything. What do you say we ditch my 'surprise birthday party' and go on a date?"

"Of course Neji. I've always wanted this."

She brought his head closer to hers for another gentle kiss.

_I love you Neji._


	9. Uchiha Sasuke, the Matchmaker! KibaKago

**NOTE: **Thank you so much to all my reviewers and readers! I was having a horrible day until I read you reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Title:** Uchiha Sasuke, the Matchmaker!

**Pairing:** Kiba/Kagome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kagome is training with Uchiha Sasuke when she meets Team 8. She instantly falls for Inuzaka Kiba. They have their first kiss (on the spot!) and leave. What is up with Uchiha Sasuke playing matchmaker!

**Dedication:** From this is for crazyasswhitegirl and Kirri Kitty. From Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami and elemental neko.

"I think I smell someone!"

"Kiba-kun! Onegai (please), slow down!"

Hyuga Hinata ran after her teammate, Inuzaka Kiba and his dog, Akamaru.

Aburame Shino, who completed the three man team, followed both of them. He sent several fleas he summoned to temporarily manifest themselves on Kiba and Akamaru, who stopped in their tracks and started scratching like mad.

Kiba howled in agony and yelled at Shino.

"What did you do that for!"

"You two were going too fast."

"You-"

Kiba looked like he was about to attack Shino. Hinata ran up to him and held him back.

"Kiba-kun! We're on a mission. You shouldn't attack Shino-kun."

The scent of lilacs and jasmine slowly wafted into Kiba's sensitive nose. He closed his eyes in contentment and stopped struggling against Hinata's gentle grip.

_Wh-what's that amazing smell…? It's laced with the coppery, metallic scent of blood. It's that girl we were tracking!_

Kiba ripped himself away from Hinata's hold and took off towards the smell. His team and dogmate (Akamaru) followed him.

The four reached a grassy clearing. Inside it were two people battling. One was an onyx-haired and onyx-eyed boy. The other was a girl with long raven hair and wearing priestess robes. Currently, the boy was on the top of the girl with a kunai to her neck and the girl's sword was pointed at the boy's heart.

Kiba stepped forward.

"Are you Higurashi Kagome?"

She answered without taking her eyes away from the boy she was fighting.

"What does it matter to you?"

Kiba stepped closer to the two fighters.

"Like it or not, you're our mission."

He turned his gaze to the boy the girl was fighting and his eyes widened.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Aren't you supposed to be training with your team? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business Inuzaka. Now if you don't mind, Kagome and I were in the middle of a fight."

Kagome shot a smirk at Sasuke from her position.

"And I was winning."

Sasuke pressed his kunai closer to Kagome's neck and narrowed his eyes. He brought his face close to hers. Kagome could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You don't mind if we continue this later, do you?"

Kiba felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

_What did that…Uchiha think he was doing!_

"Of course not Sasuke."

Both of them sheathed their weapons. Sasuke stood up first. He put out a hand to help Kagome up. She willingly took it and stood up with Sasuke's help.

"Arigato Sasuke."

"No problem Kagome-chan."

_Who does that Uchiha think she is…_

"Oy! We're still here you know!"

Kagome turned to look at the yelling Kiba for the first time. A thought fleetingly raced through her mind.

_Inuyasha…_

Tears prickled her eyes, and she quickly averted her face from Kiba and the rest of Team 8.

_Why does this boy remind me so much of Inuyasha? Is he his reincarnation in this era?_

Ignoring everyone and everything around him, Akamaru ran up to Kagome, yapping all the while. He whined at Kagome and pawed at her leg, beckoning her to pick him up. Kagome eyes softened at the cute look on Akamaru's face. Gently scratching his head, she bent down to pick him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Where did you come from?"

Akamaru yapped at Kiba from the cradle of Kagome's arms.

Kagome turned to face Kiba again.

_So he's his dog. I never knew "Inuyasha" would adopt a puppy._

"Who are you?"

Sasuke smoothly cut in, all the while glaring at Team 8 for interrupting his training with Kagome.

"He is Inuzaka Kiba, who's obsessed with dogs. IF you see a white dog with him that yaps annoyingly, it's name is Akamaru. The girl next to him is Hyuga Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuga clan. The last one with the sunglasses is Aburame Shino, the bug user."

Kagome gave each of them a warm yet guarded smile.

"It's nice to meet you all. Kiba, I was wondering why you seem so attached to dogs."

Surprise shown on Kiba's face as he answered Kagome.

"My whole family, the Inuzakas, have always been attacked to dogs. They're a huge part of our family and we use them in battle. Our smell and our other senses are highly attuned, much like those of dogs."

"That still doesn't explain why you have fangs."

Kiba gave Kagome a dashing grin which showed off his fangs.

"It makes me look good doesn't it?"

Sasuke turned away in disgust, but not before chucking a kunai at Kiba.

"Shut your mouth."

Kiba narrowly dodged the kunai hurtling towards him and shot a dirty look at Sasuke.

"What did you do that for!"

"You don't ever talk that way to Kagome. Your arrogance is going to be the ruin of you one day. But you're a dog, so it's understandable."

Hinata gasped.

"S-Sasuke-kun…I don't think you should have."

Kiba growled angrily at Sasuke and bared his fangs at him.

"Uchiha! Let's settle this, once and for all!"

He lunged at Sasuke but was blocked by Kagome running in front of his and splaying her arms out.

"Kiba! If you fights Sasuke now, he'll kill you. I've been training with him and he's gotten stronger."

"I don't care. That bastard deserves what's coming to him.

Kiba attempted to punch Sasuke.

_There's only one thing to do. I hope this works._

Kagome grabbed Kiba's face in her soft hands and kissed him, scratching gently behind his ears. He immediately deflated and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively.

After several minutes of kissing, they finally pulled away from each other. Kiba rested his chin against Kagome's sweaty forehead.

"What was that for?"

"I really wanted to do that. Plus it was the only way to stop you from attacking Sasuke."

Kib adopted a hurt look on his face.

"Kagome, that hurts."

She giggled and scratched him behind his ears again. Akamaru nudged Kagome's leg, wanting a scratch too. Warningly, Kiba growled at Akamaru. The dog back off, whining, and jumped into Hinata's arms.

Kagome took her hand away from Kiba's head and frowned at him.

"Kiba! What did you do that for!"

"He wanted to get close to you while it was my tur!"

"KIBA!"

He turned away and pouted childishly. His lower lips stuck out as he closed his eyes.

"Feh."

That one word brought Kagome tumbling down from heaven to hell.

_He's so much like Inuyasha…I bet he's already in love with someone._

Kagome turned away from Kiba, ready to run. Luckily, Kiba smelled hear tears and caught her by her wrist. Struggling, Kagome tried to pull her wrist from Kiba's firm grip. But as strong as Kagome was, Kiba was stronger, having the strength of a well-trained ninja, as well as that of a canine. His senses were finely tuned and his reflexes had been well-honed.

Kiba growled and pulled Kagome towards him none too gently, She ended up with her hands splayed flat across his chest. One of Kiba's arms was on Kagome's back while the other anchored her to him. His nose was buried into her soft hair.

"Kami, you smell amazing Kagome."

She tensed in his arms. The feeling of comfort soon overwhelmed everything and she gave in. Kiba felt her relaxing and a gentle growl erupt from his chest. Kagome felt the vibrations and sighed in contentment.

"Kiba…"

Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

Sasuke rushed over to Kagome. He kicked Kiba off of Kagome and held her close to his chest.

"You haven't eaten at all today! You should have been more responsible Kagome! What kind of ninja are you?"

Kagome lowered her head so it rested gently on Sasuke's chest.

"G-gomen (S-sorry) Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed and picked Kagome up bridal-style. He passed Team 8 without another glance at them.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

Kiba growled at Sasuke's retreating back.

_How dare he…how dare he ignore me and take Kagome!_

"Sh-Shino-kun? K-Kiba-kun? Should we go get some lunch too?"

"Hai Hinata-chan."

Shino jammed his hands deeper into his pockets and walked off.

"Sh-Shino-kun! Wait! Kiba-kun, are you coming?"

Kiba glared off into the direction Sasuke and Kagome went and nodded to Hinata.

"Hai."

Sasuke took Kagome to a tailor shop, amidst Kagome's confused looks.

The owner looked up as soon as he heard the chime on the door ring.

"Ah, Sasuke-san. What may I do for you today?"

Sasuke pushed a completely baffled Kagome in front of the tailor. He walked up to the tailor and whispered into his ear.

"Take her measurements and make her the most beautiful gown ever.

The tailor nodded. A million questions were running through his head, but it was not his place to ask questions.

"Hai Sasuke-san. When would you like it by?"

"Seven o'clock today."

"Sasuke-san, that's not a lot of time."

"But you can do it, can't you?"

The tailor nodded his head.

"Hai, Sasuke-san. Any particular color or style?"

"Whatever would fit best with her."

"Hai."

"Arigato Toshiko-san. And just so you're wondering, she will not be going out with me."

Toshiko-san, the tailor, quickly took Kagome's measurements then nodded at Sasuke.

"She's ready to go."

"Sasuke, what was that all about?"

Sasuke gently pushed Kagome out of the door and onto the street. He picked her up again and raced off towards her house.

"I will be delivering something to your house at seven thirty sharp and then we're going out. Be ready."

"Matte (wait) Sasuke-kun! Where are we going?"

"We're going to Le Café de L'Amour. Be dressed accordingly."

He leaped away from her house to find Team 8.

_That's the most expensive restaurant in Konoha! Why would he want to take me there? Unless it's a date…no. Sasuke-kun doesn't like me that way. But why else?_

Sasuke quickly found Team 8 eating at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Hyuga Hinata was situated in between her two teammates and blushing at the loud and boisterous Uzumaki Naruto. Inuzaka Kiba was shoveling food into his mouth while Aburame Shino looked on. Rock Lee was staring dreamily at a freaked out Haruno Sakura.

"Yo."

Everyone looked up to see Sasuke. All of their reactions were different.

"My other rival! You seem more youthful today!"

"S-Sasuke-kun! Have you come to see me?"

"Are you here for ramen! Ramen ramen ramen ramen!"

"UCHIHA!"

"O-Ohayo Sasuke-kun…it's nice meeting you again."

"Hmph."

"Ohayo minna (everyone). Hinata-san, Shino-san, may I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

"H-Hai."

The two followed Sasuke out of the stasll and onto the roof of the adjacent building.

"Am I the only one who's noticed, but does Kiba like Kagome?"

Hinata and Shino nodded together.

"I told Kagome I'd get her at seven thirty to go to L'Amour. I never told her I'd be going with her. Do you get my drift?"

Shino inclined his head in understanding and jumped off the roof.

_I'm hungry…_

Hinata bowed to Sasuke and left also.

Shino grabbed Kiba's upper arm.

"Kiba, do you have anything suitable to wear? Hinata and I were planning to go to L'Amour today with you."

"What! Again!"

"Do you or do you not?"

"Yeah yeah Shino…just remember **_I _**picked up the bill last time."

Kiba went back to his ramen.

_Kami, what is **up** with him today! His bugs not listening to him or something? And that hurt…_

He unconsciously bent down to rub Akamaru's head.

_**Ding-dong!**_

"Coming!"

Kagome ran and opened the door to find Sasuke with a long bag in his hands.

"Sasuke! You're an hour early."

"Here, you need to get ready."

He gave her the bag and walked inside to situate himself on his favorite couch.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked past Sasuke to lightly punch him on the shoulder. She walked into her room. After locking the door, Kagome took the dress out of the bag. Her breath caught in her throat.

The dress was exquisite. It was a spaghetti-strap sparking ivory-white dress. The straps were lined with diamonds and the dress hugged her figure perfectly, or it would if she was zipped up.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it to peek out.

"Sasuke! Why did you get me this dress? It seems so expensive!"

"Kagome, we're going out to L'Amour remember? And I wanted to do something nice for you. You've been helping me train so much these past days."

"Oh. Thank you so much! Umm…can you…zip me up?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and went to zip Kagome zipper up.

"How's that?"

"That's perfect. Thank you so much Sasuke."

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at her and took a black box from his pocket. Oening it, he showed it to Kagome.

"Here. This was my mother's, and I want to give it to you."

The pendant was a pink zirconia framed by tiny black diamonds on the sides. The chain was thin and elegant, just right for a woman.

"Mother wanted to give this to her daughter, but since she has none, here you go. I've come to think of you as my imouto (sister). Will you accept this necklace, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes Sasuke, yes!"

She put the pendant on her desk and looked at it appreciatively.

"I'm glad. Come on, we're going to be late."

Sasuke picked Kagome up bridal style for the third time that day and ran to Le Café de L'Amour.

He popped his head inside and saw a lonely Kiba looking uncomfortable in his suit.

_Serves him right._

"Kagome, the reason I took you here was for you to go on a date with Inuzaka Kiba. As much as I hate him, it seems like you and him like each other. All I want is your happiness imouto."

"Sasuke…arigato gozaimasu aniki (thank you so much brother)!"

He held her and kissed her forehead.

"Now go in there and get him Kagome-chan."

Kagome nodded and picked up her dress. She walked gracefully into Café de L'Amour.

"Kiba-kun!"

Kiba stopped fidgeting in his suit and turned around to see an angel.

"K-Kagome…what are you doing here?"

"Sasuke set us up. So what do you say? Do you want to hang out tonight?"

_Stupid Shino…stupid Hinata…lying to me. But here's my chance to get close with Kagome._

"Okay. I've been waiting for this chance."

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck.

"But you only met me today."

"Exactly."

Kiba put a hand behind her back and pulled her towards him. He brutally slashed his lips across hers.

"You're mine."

After dinner and a glass of wine each, Kiba stood up. He helped Kagome up.

"So, is Uchiha picking up the tab?"

The waiter came up behind Kiba and tapped his shoulder.

"Inuzaka-san, that party over there said you would pick up their tabs and your own."

"What party!"

The waiter gestured to a table with a smirking Sasuke, a blushing Hinata, and an indifferent Shino.

"UCHIHA!"

Kagome hugged him from behind.

"Kiba-kun! I'll make Sasuke pay for it, don't worry."

Kiba gave an exasperated sigh and took out his wallet.

"No, I'll take it. What kind of man would I be if I didn't treat my lady to dinner?"

He turned to the waiter with a credit card in-between his fingers.

Kagome smirked and wrapped her legs around Kiba's waist.

"Don't ignore me! PIGGYBACK!"

He just rolled his eyes at Kagome's antics. After giving Sasuke a glare, he left Le Café de Amour and took Kagome to his house.

"You didn't bring Akamaru with you? He's a really cute dog."

"'Le Café de L'Amour' doesn't allow pets. What a stupid name for a restaurant."

"Kiba! It means 'the Café of Love" in French."

"Ew. You mean…they served snails!"

"If you mean escargot, yes."

Kiba stuck his tongue out of his mouth in disgust.

"That's disgusting."

"Keep an open mind. Otherwise, you'll never learn anything new."

Kiba shook his head earnestly. He pushed her up against a shop wall and buried his head in between her neck.

"I don't care about learning new things. I have you Kagome. You can teach me those things. Kami you smell so good."

"K-Kiba…when I first met you, you reminded me of my old love, Inuyasha. Now I can see you two are different."

"Oh? How so?"

"You both are brash and act without thinking…"

Kagome held up a hand to silence any of Kiba's protests.

"But you're more loving and loveable. You care more about your friends than he does and you don't dwell in the past. I love you Kiba. You're the man any sane woman would want."

Kiba's eyes and his lips smiled at Kagome.

"Then we both must be insane then. I love you and you love me."

"K-Kiba…"

She kissed him on the forehead as he tenderly let her down.

"Why don't we spend the rest of our night stargazing?"

"I'd love to. Could you go on ahead? I need to…do something…"

Kiba smiled softly at Kagome.

"Call me when you're ready"

"Arigato Kiba."

As soon as Kiba was out of sight, Kagome looked up to the top of the building. She smiled gently at a figure barely in sight.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you're here."

Sasuke jumped down and landed next to Kagome.

"It see it was a success."

Squealing, Kagome threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and showered his face with kisses.

"Yes yes yes it did! You're the greatest big brother ever!"

"Go meet Kiba now Kagome. This is your night with him. Don't waste any of it."

"Oh Sasuke…"

She smiled at him and ran to where Kiba was waiting for her.

"Kiba!"

Kiba smiled at Kagome, swinging her around happily.

"You ready to go?"

"Hai Kiba! Where are we going to stargaze?"

"We might bother Nara Shikamaru, but this is our night. He'll have his privacy some other day."

Kagome giggled at traced a slim finger down one of Kiba's stripes (on his face).

"I love you Kiba."

"I love you too Kagome. Wh-why do you smell like Uchiha?"

"I had to talk to Sasuke. I had to thank him because he played matchmaker with us. He was the one who got us together."

"Seems like I owe Uchiha one now."

"We paid for the bill remember? I think you're even now. Look! A shooting star! Make a wish Kiba!"

She closed her eyes quickly and wished. A few minutes later, Kagome opened her eyes.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true."

"Hmph. Fine, be like that."

Kiba ruffled her hair and swung her in his arms again.

"You know you love me."

"I do Kiba."

She leaned in to kiss his lips gently. He put his hand on the back of her head and gently licked her bottom lip. Kiba gently coaxed her to open her mouth.

"Will you two stop it?"

Nara Shikamaru lay reclining against the tree, looking at them.

"You're ruining the night for me."

"This is our night. You can have a lot of other nights to yourself."

He glared at them but stared up at the sky again.

Kagome and Kiba laughed it off and smiled at the sky, just enjoying each other's company. Both were thinking the same thing.

_Arigato, Uchiha Sasuke._


	10. A Secret Admirer KabutoKagome

**Title:** A Secret Admirer

**Pairing:** Kabuto/Kagome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A stranger leaves Kagome notes at her temporary job at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. She tries to figure out who and gains a new friend in the process.

**Dedication: **From this is for I3lue w0lf,Kira'sGirl, and We're In Heaven. From Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami.

**Note: **Shiori Kana Lover of Hiei, I think that's a really great idea! I would love to read some of the stories you've collected/wrote/ read. Please send me the site URL once it's finished/under construction! 3

_**Kagome,**_

_**I've been watching you. Your smile makes the bright shining sun seem dull.**_

_**-A Secret Admirer**_

Higurashi Kagome picked up the note on the floor.

"Teuchi-sama, do you know who put this here?"

The owner of the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Teuchi, walked over to Kagome and read the note over her shoulder.

"I don't think so, Kagome-chan. But it seems like you have a secret admirer."

Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, came bounding over.

"Ooh! You're so lucky Kagome!"

Teuchi gently bashed his daughter over the head with a bowl and berated her.

"Ayame! You know you can't date until you're twenty! The world's filled with horrible men. You need to learn how to stand up against them. Until then, you can't date."

"Teuchi-sama, I don't think Ayame should have to wait that long. She's a strong girl, and I think she can stand up for herself in the face of danger."

He frowned slightly then smiled and put his arms around Kagome and Ayame.

"Okay Ayame! When you find a man, bring him home and I'll judge to see if he's worthy enough for you. He probably won't be, but I'll give him a chance."

Ayame hugged Kagome happily.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Kagome smiled and hugged Ayame back.

"You're welcome. Just pick the right man okay?"

"You too! I hope you find out your secret admirer soon!"

"Arigato Ayame-chan."

"Kagome nee-chan (Sister Kagome, not as a nun but as in siblings)! Kagome nee-chan!"

"Coming Naruto-kun! Teuchi-sama, if I know Naruto, he wants another bowl of beef ramen."

"May I have another bowl of beef ramen? Arigato!"

"Hai Naruto-kun!"

A slim yet masculine hand peeked through the flaps to the ramen shop. A soothing, melodic voice called out a greeting.

"Ohayo gozaimasu (formal way to say "good morning"). Is Naruto-kun here?"

The flaps parted to show a handsome boy with silver hair. His dashing dark gray eyes, framed by his glasses, had lighter flecks in them that seemingly glowed in the sunlight. Silver hair was held back by a gray pony-tail holder. He had on a purple sleeveless top over a white t-shirt and he had purple gloves on. An ivory sash held up purple pants.

Naruto looked up from his ramen and grinned.

"Kabuto!"

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, how are you doing today?"

"Great! What's up?"

"I wanted to wish you luck before the main matches. You have a lot more power than I do."

This was said by Kabuto rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's not true Kabuto! You helped me, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan get through the Forest of Death! We would have been kicked out without you!"

"That's true, but you made it to the finals."

"Only because you gave up!"

"One beef ramen Naruto-kun! Ohayo! What would you like today?"

Kabuto smiled pointedly at Kagome.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan. I would like one bowl of oden please."

"Do I…know you…?"

Kabuto shook his head and extended a hand, which Kagome gladly took.

"Yakushi Kabuto."

He took a deck of cards out of his pocket. One side was blank, while the other was orange with the symbol, "patience" on it. Kabuto took a card from the deck and placed it on the table. He put his finger on the card and Kagome heard an audible "poomph". Her face appeared on the card, along with her ninja stats.

"H-how did you get all this information!"

"Naruto-kun's been telling me about you. He says you're an excellent kunoichi (female ninja), so I did some research on you. I understand you have no team, yet you do missions."

Kagome nodded at Kabuto.

"Either I do the mission alone or Hokage-sama puts me with another team."

"If I may say so, I've never heard of this happening before Kagome-sama."

"I arrived in Konoha a few weeks ago. By then, the teams were long placed and if I were to be placed in a team, they would be many years my elder. I'm 18, and Naruto-kun and the others are thirteen. Their juniors would be between eleven and twelve."

"I'm nineteen. And still a genin."

He scratched the back of his head again.

_Kawaii (cute)!_

"I've never taken any tests, so I guess I'm still a genin too."

Kabuto smiled faintly at Kagome.

"I know. But I'm surprised that you are. Your powers are extraordinary. You are a talented ninja, and you have some priestess powers I believe."

"H-hai…but can you please not tell others about my powers? I don't want them to think I'm any different from them."

"Of course Kagome-chan. I would think the same thing if I was in your spot."

"Arigato Kabuto-san!"

Teuchi called to Kagome from where he stood in front of the bubbling ramen soup pot.

"What does the young man want Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and quickly bowed apologetically to Kabuto.

"Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry)! I'm so sorry! I should have been placing your order with Teuchi-sama, not chattering away to you! He wants oden, Teuchi-sama!"

Kabuto held up a hand.

"It's alright Kagome-chan. It was nice talking to you. Can I have my oden to go? I need to be somewhere in a few minutes."

"Okay. Teuchi-sama, Kabuto-san wants his to go. I apologize once again for holding you up. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Kabuto smirked and grabbed Kagome's hand in his larger one. Bringing it slowly up to his lips, he kissed it, all the while staring into her eyes.

"Go out with me later today?"

_Oh kami… his lips feel so soft against my hand…_

"H-hai, Kabuto-san…"

He released Kagome's hand from his lips, shooting her a small smile.

"I'll meet you here at eight. Be prepared for a night on the town. And Kagome, it's Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto turned and left, taking his oden with him.

Kagome stared awe-struck at his retreating form. She would have fainted if it wasn't for Naruto looking into his ramen and yelling.

"Aah there's something in my ramen!"

Kagome quickly fished the piece of paper out and gingerly unfolded it. It was another note from her secret admirer. She scanned it quickly and bit her lip.

_**Kagome,**_

**_If you want to find out who I am, meet me at the Ninja Academy at eight o'clock _**

_**sharp.**_

_**Till then my angel,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

_What do I do? I want to figure out who my secret admirer is, but I want to go out with Kabuto-kun too. _

Kagome went through the rest of her day with the note and the feel of Kabuto's lips on her hand in her head. She chatted with the regulars and smiled at the customers. Taking numerous orders for food and ignoring many Konoha citizens hitting on her, seven o'clock came too quickly for Kagome.

"Teuchi-sama! May I be excused early today? I need to get ready for my…date…"

"Of course Kagome-chan. Have fun!"

Ayame popped up behind her waving smile and smiled at Kagome.

"Bye Kagome!" Have you find out who your secret admirer is?"

"Sadly, no. Good-bye Ayame-chan."

_Now, what to wear…do I go with Kabuto-kun or do I go see my secret admirer? Kabuto-kun asked me out and I want to go with him, but I also want to find out who my secret admirer is. I'm going with Kabuto-kun. I hope my secret admirer forgives me._

Kagome ran home to prepare and, forty-five minutes later, ran back the the Ichiraku Ramen shop. She bumped into Kabuto walking there and smiled at him.

"Kabuto-kun!"

Kabuto looked comfortable in a form-fitting long-sleeve shirt and black slacks. He raised a hand in greeting to Kagome.

"Hello beautiful."

Kagome laughed and answered Kabuto back.

"I'm looking for my date. What do you want sir?"

He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Why don't you ditch him and come with me baby? We can have a great time together."

Kagome pushed his arm off her waist and backed off, pretending to be nonchalant.

"I'm sorry sir, but my date would kill me."

Kabuto laughed and held his arm out to Kagome.

"I have reservations at a restaurant. We don't want to miss them, do we?

She playfully punched his arm, but linked her arm with his.

"They wouldn't happen to be at Ichiraku would they?"

"I'm hurt Kagome. Who do you think I am, Naruto-kun?"

Kagome just shook her head.

"So, where are we going?"

Kabuto brought out a blindfold and walked behind Kagome. He put it over her eyes and tied in securely. Bringing her closer to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered hotly into her ear.

"Trust me Kagome. I'll bring you there, but promise not to peek."

All Kagome could do was nod.

_Kabuto-kun…I'm glad I came with you instead of going with my secret admirer._

Kabuto smoothly steered Kagome left. After walking a few minutes, he made her go right, left, and left again. His masculine hands took the blindfold off of her gorgeous eyes.

"We're here Kagome-chan."

The restaurant was on a cliff over-looking the beautiful, lush forests of Konoha. Kagome could make out the ocean just on the horizon.

"Kabuto-kun…it's gorgeous!"

Kabuto smiled at Kagome and took her hand in his. He led her into the restaurant and walked to the back. There was a patio in the back that overlooked Konoha.

Kagome's eyes were immediately drawn to the dazzling sunset. The sky was painted a beautiful rose pink, along with purples and blues. White clouds drifted lazily across the sky, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Kabuto-kun…"

He presented Kagome with a menu.

"What would you like to eat Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's eyes scanned down the menu and her lips split into a grin.

"The fettucini alfredo with chicken please!"

"Of course."

Kabuto turned to their water.

"Buona sera (good evening in Italian). Vorrei ordinara ora (I would like to order now). Il alfredo il pollo (chicken alfredo) e la bistecca a media cottura (medium stake) per favore (please). Grazie (thank you in Italian)."

The waiter jotted down their order.

"Vuole qualcosa de bere (What would you like to drink)?"

Kabuto shot Kagome a smile.

"What would you like to drink Kagome?"

"Umm…coffee please."

"Due caffe per piacere (two coffees please)."

"Naturalmente signore (of course sir)."

The waiter left to place their order in the kitchen.

Kagome watched the waiter go before turning questioningly to Kabuto.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me bella (beautiful). We've only met today if you remember."

"Huh? We did? Oh. It feels like I've known you forever though."

Kabuto leaned slightly over the table and allowed his fingers the gently brush Kagome's cheek. His fingers journeyed downward to gently cup her chin.

"I know what you mean, Kagome-chan."

"K-Kabuto…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"No 'kun' this time?"

"No."

The just stared at each other for a few minutes until the waiter returned with their order.

"Il alfredo for the signora e la bistecca a media cottura for the signore, correct?"

"Si signore. Grazie."

The waiter nodded and left to take more orders and deliver more dishes.

Kagome took a bite of the alfredo and her eyes widened. She closed her eyes to savor the delicious taste.

"Mm…"

"Buon?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Kabuto, this is amazing! Thank you so much for taking me here!"

"No Kagome, thank you for coming with me. I've always wanted to spend one night with you."

"I'm glad I chose to come with you instead of going with my secret admirer."

Kabuto sheepishly scratched the back of his head again.

Kagome had to stifle a squeal.

_Ahhhh KAWAII!_

"About that…Kagome-chan, **_I'm_** your secret admirer."

"K-Kabuto-kun! How?"

"I've told you before, I've been watching you, seeing what an excellent kunoichi you've turned into. While watching you, love has struck my heart. I go through my life, wanting to see your smile and hear your voice every day of my life."

"Then why did you ask me to meet you at Ichiraku Ramen and also give me the note to meet you at the Academy?"

Kabuto sighed and used his fork to put a piece of his steak into Kagome's mouth.

"I'm going there Kagome-chan."

Kagome was going to say something but the steak was one of the most delicious things she had ever tasted. She just nodded at Kabuto and continued chewing, savoring the taste.

_Kami this tastes so good…_

"I wanted to see if you were going to honor your commitment to our date. If you went to see your secret admirer, you would have broken your promise to me."

_He's so crafty and smart. But I like that in a guy._

"I understand Kabuto-kun. I'm glad I chose to come with you."

Kabuto took his hand away from Kagome's chin.

They soon finished their meal and then it was time for dessert.

"Kagome-chan? What kind of desert would you like?"

Kagome's face broke into a wide grin as she surveyed the desert menu.

"A chocolate gelato (Italian ice cream) please!"

"Why don't we take our desert to go? I still have some things I need to talk to you about."

"Hai, Kabuto-kun!"

Kabuto took Kagome to his house and opened the door for her, letting her in first. He took the gelato out of the bag and handed it to Kagome.

"Here. Eat it before it melts."

She sat on a couch and scooped a bit of the gelato.

"Kabuto-kun, do you want some?"

"I'll take some later Kagome-chan, arigato."

Kagome put the gelato in her mouth.

_Now's my chance._

Kabuto sat on the loveseat with Kagome and took her chin in his hands again. He gently teased her soft lips with his sculpted ones. They both knew it was pure seduction.

"Kabuto?"

His lips were inches away from hers. His hot breath hit her slightly swollen lips as they came out in soft pants. He laid a finger on Kagome's lips.

"Shh Kagome-chan."

Kabuto's lips possessively captured Kagome's. His lips were needing and giving, with the barest hint of his tongue brushing her bottom lip.

Kagome literally melted into his arms. She planted her hands on his chest for support while her lips trembled and shook. Soon, the pressure became too much and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kabuto eventually pulled away from Kagome for breath. He rested his forehead on hers as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Kagome-chan, you're amazing."

Burying her head into his neck, she leaned on him and closed her eyes contentedly.

"Aishiteru (I love you) Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto traced the curve of Kagome's neck with the lightest touch.

"I love you too, Kagome-chan."

She curled into his toned body.

"I still can't believe you were my secret admirer, when we never met before."

"Call if love at first sight, if you will."


	11. Goodbye Kagome? Goodbye Iruka?

**Title:** A Secret Admirer

**Pairing:** Iruka/Kagome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Umino Iruka has a newly enrolled student in his class, Higurashi Shippo. He recognizes the last name and asks his wife, Umino Higurashi Kagome, about the new student. Kagome says Shippo is her "son", and Iruka blows up. Can Kagome get Iruka to trust her again? And will she forgive Iruka for jumping to conclusions?

**Note: **

**Note: **Next up is Kakashi/Kagome!

"Konohamaru?"

"Here Iruka-sensei!"

"Moegi?"

"Hai!"

"Udon?"

"I'm here Iruka-sensei."

"Good, you're all here."

Umino Iruka, a good-looking man in his mid-twenties with dark eyes and brown hair tied back in a ponytail clapped his hands together as he looked at his class.

"We are going to have a new student here in out class."

He opened the door and motioned for someone to come in.

An exhuberant-looking auburn-haired boy smiled at the class as he came in. His green eyes surveyed the class while introducing himself.

"My name is Higurashi Shippo. I transferred here because I wanted to be in the same village as my mama."

_Higurashi?_

"Please sit down Shippo-chan. Class, today we're going to learn about ninjutsu."

After the day ended, Iruka went home.

"Kagome, I'm home!"

His wife ran down the stairs to greet her husband in a flying tackle. His face was showered with kisses.

"Iruka! I'm so glad you're home!"

Iruka wrapped his wife in his warm arms and smiled down at her.

"I'm glad I'm home too Kagome. Now I get to be with you the rest of the day."

_Which reminds me…_

"Kagome? Do you know someone named 'Higurashi Shippo'? He's a new transfer student in his class and his last name is the same as your maiden name. I was wondering if you were related to him."

_He just **had** to be in Iruka's class…what do I tell Iruka? That Shippo's not really a child, he's just a 500-year old demon kit that I adopted? He would believe me but the Kyuubi (nine-tailed demon fox) killed his parents. I know he's forgiven Naruto, who hold the Kyuubi inside of him, but I know some part of him still holds a grudge against the Kyuubi._

Kagome opened her mouth, choosing words carefully and attempting to soothe Iruka.

"Iruka, Shippo-kun is my son, but-"

Iruka exploded on Kagome.

"Kagome! You had an illegitimate son and you never told me! I can't believe you!"

"He's not my real son Iruka!"

Iruka turned away from Kagome. He opened the door and was ready to leave, but not before shooting some last few words at Kagome.

"I'm disappointed in you Kagome. I'm going to stay with Kakashi now. I can't even look at you."

"I-Iruka…"

She watched him go. Tears of sadness poured out of her eyes as she yelled at his retreating figure.

"Iruka…why won't you listen for once! I never got to finish what I was trying to tell you!"

"Kakashi, ohayo."

Jounin Hatake Kakashi turned his masked face to face Iruka. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Kagome has a child. She could have told me earlier but-hey, are you listening to me!"

"Hmm?"

Kakashi looked up from reading his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Did you say something Iruka?"

Iruka took a deep breath and glared at his friend. He stressed each syllable of Kakashi's name.

"KA-KA-SHI!"

"Whoops."

Kakashi took off running.

Iruka chased Kakashi. It brought back memories of how he used to change Kagome…

**FLASHBACK**

"Can't catch me Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka put on a burst of speed and caught Kagome. He got her in a flying tackle and brought her down to the ground.

"Gotcha Kagome."

His lips captured her in a possessive, demanding kiss.

"I told you I'd get you, wouldn't I?"

"Hai Iruka-sensei."

"'Sensei'…I like the sound of that."

Kagome smirked and grabbed Iruka's collar.

"Just kiss me again you baka (idiot)."

**END FLASHBACK**

_Kagome…_

"Did you hear all of Kagome's explanation?"

"What? I-"

"Just as I thought Iruka. There you go again, acting brashly. You should have listened to all of Kagome's explanation before you started yelling at her and leaving her."

Iruka inwardly cursed at himself for his stupidity. But another question was making way into his mind…

"When did you get so smart?"

"Ah ah ah, can't tell you that Iruka. Maybe because of a certain girl that has entered my life."

"What do I do now Kakashi! Kagome probably hates me and I don't know how I can explain what I did to her."

"Give her time."

"You're right Kakashi. If I wait too long though, she'll give up on me."

After a moment of silence, Iruka twitched and a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"I give up! I'm going to get the whole story **_now_**!"

He ran off to the house Kagome and he shared, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts and his book. On the way there, he nearly ran over Higurashi Shippo eating a popsicle.

"Shippo-chan?"

"Hai Iruka-sensei?"

"What's your relationship to Higurashi Kagome? I realize you two have the same last name."

"Oh! She's my mama! She adopted me when I was…'younger'."

_Couple of hundred years younger but no one has to know that._

_So that's it. Kagome, please forgive me for what I did. It was stupid and rash._

"I have to go now Shippo-chan, but take care."

"Bye Iruka-sensei!"

With a wave, Iruka ran home, praying that somehow, somewhere, his wife would find it in her heart to forgive him. As soon as he got home, he wrenched open to door and looked for his wife. Kagome wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Where is she! Oh Kagome! Okay, take a deep breath and calm down. Where would Kagome go for comfort? That's it!_

Iruka ran to Kurenai-sensei's apartment and announced himself by slamming open the door.

"Kurenai!"

The red-eyed black-haired jounin (mid level ninja) was eating salted octopus on her bed. At the loud arrival of Iruka, she started and threw a kunai at him, which Iruka "calmly dodged".

"KURENAI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

"Sorry, sorry! But what are you doing here anyways? Normal people don't barge into people's houses unexpectedly."

"I did something stupid and Kagome's gone. I thought she'd come to your house."

"Come on Iruka, you know Kagome better. She knows you'd think to come to my house. Would she do something as obvious as that?"

"N-no…"

_Kagome would want to go somewhere I would never look. I got it!_

He ran out of the room, shouting back.

"Arigato Kurenai!"

Meanwhile, Kagome was crying against Hatake Kakashi's strong chest.

"Ka…Kakashi…he didn't even try to listen to me! He just…bolted…"

Kakashi held Kagome together against his body.

""Don't worry Kagome, you know Iruka's just rash like that. He'll get over it, trust me. There's nothing to worry about."

"I don't know if I can forgive him Kakashi. I've never given him a reason to distrust me."

He gently petted Kagome's head as he spoke soothing words into her ears.

"I know, I know Kagome. But you know Iruka. He's hot-headed and jumps into things without thinking. He seems like he doesn't on the outside, but he really does."

She buried her head into Kakashi's neck.

"But Kakashi-"

Iruka burst into Kakashi's apartment unannounced.

_I seem to be doing that a lot…Kagome! As I thought, she **is** here! Why is she in Kakashi's arms?_

"Kagome?"

Kagome burrowed into Kakashi's vest to hide her face.

"Iruka."

A pang of guilt surfaced in Iruka's heart. Kagome's voice held coldness and bitterness, something he had never heard before in the voice of his beloved.

"Please listen to me Kagome."

"No. You didn't listen to me Iruka. Why should I listen to you?"

"Kagome, I know I didn't give you a chance to explain. But what would you do if I suddenly told you I had a child?"

"I would calm down and listen to you explain it to me."

Iruka sighed and tried a different approach.

"I love you Kagome. I love you more than life itself. Now either listen to me or I will **_make_** you listen to me. And believe me, I have no qualms in 'torturing' you. Tell me the whole story."

Kagome sighed and unburied her face from Kakashi's vest.

"You win. Like I tried to say before," she threw a glance at Iruka, "Shippo is my adopted son. I met him five hundred years ago after I traveled through a well in my old house. I met him and immediately felt a motherly bond with him."

Iruka gaped openly at Kagome. He looked at Kakashi, thinking e would see a similar shocked look written on his face. Only there was no shock on Kakashi's face. He only found happiness.

"Y-You…you knew!"

Kakashi nodded at Iruka.

"She wanted to run it past me before she told you. You know how you overreact and everything."

"I DO NOT OVERREACT!"

"Just what I was talking about Iruka."

Iruka huffed.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Mm…I'd say a few months now."

"WHAT!"

He held a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Kakashi…"

Kagome tackled Iruka to the ground.

"Iruka-kun, please stop! I was scared what you would say, so I told Kakashi first. I wanted to see what he thought."

"If you say so Kagome."

_Iruka seems different. But I'm not going to take his kindness for granted._

"Onegai (please) Iruka. You know I'd never lie to you."

Iruka's eyes softened as he looked at his beautiful wife who head tears in her eyes.

"Come on, let's talk about this over a bowl of ramen. I want to meet this Shippo in person."

_Come to think of it…I've already met him before outside of the classroom. But Kagome doesn't have to know that._

He took Kagome to Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite place to eat.

"Here again? You always take me to Ichiraku on all our dates."

"It's my favorite place Kagome!"

Iruka pouted at Kagome and gave her the most adorable puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. His lower lip trembled slightly as his eyes watered.

Kagome's "iron will" deteriorated.

"Iruka…"

"Mama? What are you doing with Iruka-sensei?"

Shippo looked up at the two with innocent eyes.

She picked Shippo up and set him on her lap.

"What would you like to eat Shippo?

"Ramen!"

She smiled warmly at Iruka over Shippo's head.

"He's just like you and Naruto-kun. All of you love ramen so much you can have it breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Speaking of whom…Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen and saw the family.

"Kagome-chan! Iruka-sensei! Oh! You two have a kid? Congratulations! What if I buy all three of you a bowl of ramen to celebrate?"

"That would be nice Naruto!"

Kagome smiled at Naruto and pulled Iruka's collar.

"Iruka! I know for a fact that Jiraiya always makes Naruto waste his money. We should treat him today."


End file.
